


Taken

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intrigue, Kidnapping, Matter of Life and Death, Mystery, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Detective Nyla Harper has finally found happiness with Officer Tim Bradford's cousin, U.S. Navy SEAL Chief Jase Billings. She's also finding her way back into her daughter's life, has worked out her issues with her ex husband, Donovan, and has finally settled into a good routine with her partner at work, Officer John Nolan. But her newfound happiness is suddenly threatened when Nyla's daughter, Lila, is kidnapped from her elementary school. It's a race against time as the team and Jase go above and beyond to find and rescue Lila before it's too late.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 38
Kudos: 30





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to do a story featuring Detective Nyla Harper (The Rookie, ABC, that I didn't create or own, but damn does she rock), and a character that I did create, U.S. Navy SEAL Chief Jase Billings. Here it is...and yes, this story will have multiple chapters! Hope you enjoy!

Lila Harper, Detective Nyla Harper’s daughter, tried to stop crying. The man who had taken her had already threatened to hit her again if she didn’t quiet down. He stormed out of the room again, and it was quiet again. The room was dark, and smelled really bad. She had a chain and a padlock around her ankle, and was chained to a small bed. She was hungry, she was thirsty, and she was tired...and she was really, really scared. Her mother had taught her what to do if a stranger had ever approached her...but this stranger had been wearing a police uniform, so she thought she was safe. Obviously she’d been wrong about that. She wondered if her mother or father realized yet what had happened. Lila lay down on the bed on her side, and tried to get as comfortable as she could. There was nothing she could do to free herself. She was so tired, in spite of being scared, and she drifted off to sleep, then slipped into dreamland, where she knew she’d be safe from the bad man who had been wearing a police uniform. 

Detective Nyla Harper was leaving the break room, wishing shift was over, when she saw her ex husband, Donovan Harper running towards her. He grabbed her arms when he reached her. “Tell me she’s with you.” Nyla looked at him, confused. “What? Who are you talking about?” Donovan jerked her, making Nyla wince. “Lila! Tell me you picked her up from school and just forgot to tell me.” The color drained from Nyla’s face. “No, I didn’t pick her up from school, I don’t get off shift for two more hours, and it’s not my night to have her. Donovan...what are you saying?” Just then Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen, who had overheard raised voices, strolled up. Tim glanced between Nyla and Donovan. “Harper, everything ok here?” Tim was glaring at Donovan, while Lucy had none too subtly jerked Nyla out of Donovan’s grasp. Nyla shook her head at Tim. “I’m not sure...I don’t think so.” Donovan then grabbed Tim, who immediately jerked out of his grasp. “Mr. Harper, I suggest you not do that again; now what’s the problem?” Tim was eyeing him with surprise, and suspicion. Lucy tried to soothe. “Mr. Harper...you need to calm down, and tell us what exactly is going on.” Donovan was beside himself at this point. “It’s Lila! We have to launch a search party, now!” Nyla gently grabbed Donovan’s hand. “Donovan...just calm down, and tell me what happened. You aren’t making any sense.” Donovan took a deep breath and tried to get the words out, ordering himself to calm down. He took another deep breath to steady himself. “I was just at Lila’s school. I went to pick her up early, because she had a dentist appointment today. But when I got to the school, she wasn’t there. The secretary told me she had been signed out by some police officer. I thought maybe one of your co workers signed her out for you, and you had decided to take her to the dentist after all.” Nyla’s eyes went wide with fear. “No...my only two co workers who have permission to sign her out are Tim and Lucy, and I know they didn’t because they’ve been on a drug bust all morning. Donovan she has to still be at the school!” 

Tim had had heard enough. He left them standing there, with Lucy trying to keep both Nyla and Donovan calm, and ran to Sgt. Grey’s office. He didn’t even take the time to knock. “Sgt. Grey, we have a major problem.” Sgt. Grey glanced up, surprised at the intrusion, and saw Lucy, Detective Harper and Donovan come running up behind Tim. Sgt. Grey stood up. “What’s up?" He looked at all of them for an explanation. Tim was the first to speak up. “Detective Harper’s daughter apparently was signed out of school...without her parent’s permission or knowledge. According to the school, she was signed out by someone wearing a police uniform.” Sgt. Grey frowned deeply. “Detective Harper...explain...now.” Nyla shrugged. “I don’t know what’s going on here Sergeant. I just called the school and confirmed Lila was signed out earlier today...but not by me or Donovan. The only two officers who have permission to sign her out from school are Officer Bradford and Officer Chen, and I know they didn’t because they’ve been on a drug bust all morning.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “How long ago was she taken out of school?” Everyone looked at Donovan, who looked totally wrecked. “She was signed out at 11am, this morning. No one has seen her since, and she never made it back to school.” That was all Sgt. Grey needed to hear. He immediately left his office, and went to the bull pen where other officers were busy answering phones, filing reports, etc. He raised his voice so everyone could hear him. “Listen up people! Everything stops, right now! Detective Harper’s daughter was taken from her school this morning at 11am, and hasn’t been seen since. I want everyone on this, right now!” Officer Nolan, Officer Lopez, and Officer West rushed over to Nyla. “What can we do?” Sgt. Grey pointed at Lopez and Nolan. “I want you two to go to the school, now. Talk to everyone you can...students, staff, parents, whomever you see.” He looked at Officer West. “I want you to get a description of Lila and what she was wearing at the time she disappeared, and alert all media.” Then he whipped out his radio and placed an emergency message over the police band. “Dispatch this is Adam Watch Commander Sgt. Wade Grey badge # 6325. I need to send an emergency message to all units, city wide. We have a missing child of an LAPD police officer. She was taken from her school…” he quickly looked at Nyla who gave him the name of Lila’s school, and also a description of Lila and what she had been wearing to school that morning. “Red Bud Elementary School. Child is a minor mixed race female, ten years old. She’s four feet, nine inches tall, and weighs 62 pounds. She has curly, light brown hair, and green eyes. We have no suspect description at this time.” Sgt. Grey eyed Nyla and Donovan as he continued speaking into his radio. “Missing child was taken from Red Bud Elementary School at 11am this morning.” He grabbed Nyla’s arm reassuringly. “We’re all over this, Detective Harper. We’ll find her.” Nyla nodded, willing away the tears. Donovan looked like he was about to faint. Suddenly all the police radios cackled to life. “All units, all units, code 33, We have a missing child of a member of the services. Code 207 at Red Bud Elementary School. I say again, code 207 at Red Bud Elementary School, all units in the vicinity respond. Description of the child to follow, no suspect description at this time.” It was then that Nyla collapsed into tears, and Tim managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Somehow, hearing the name of her daughter’s school over the police band had made it real. 

Donovan reached for Nyla and she disentanlged herself from Tim, and hugged Donovan. Though they might be divorced, they were still Lila’s parents and they loved her deeply. They both felt like their entire world was crashing down around them. 

Tim whipped out his phone as the bull pen roared to life. He placed a call to Jase, who was back in Montana...at least Tim hoped he was in Montana, and hadn’t been called up. “Jase...you need to get out here, now. Nyla’s daughter has been abducted. Call me back as soon as you get this.” Tim hung up the phone as he watched Officer West try and get details out of Donovan about what Lila had been wearing that morning...but Donovan was beside himself and having trouble remembering. Officer Lopez, and Officer Nolan quickly exited the building, grim looks on their faces. Lopez willed back the tears as they hurried to their shop. They got in and she turned on the ignition, gently rubbing her burgeoning belly. She was just a couple of months away from her due date. “I can’t even imagine...God, how terrified Harper must be right now.” John sadly nodded. He put his hand on Angela’s shoulder. “Don’t think about that right now, Angela. C’mon, let’s get to work.” Lopez and Nolan quickly left the parking lot, and sped towards Red Bud Elementary school, with lights and sirens on. 

Nyla started to leave when Sgt. Grey grabbed her. “No, Detective Harper.” She glared at him, but he rolled right over her. “You’re not investigating this case, and you knew that before I even had to tell you. Besides, here comes Detective Sutherland, he’s going to want to talk to you and Mr. Harper.” Detective Sutherland strolled up just then, a grim look on his face. “I’m sorry Detective Harper. If you and Mr. Harper will come with me, we’ll get this show on the road.” Nyla nodded. Officer West tagged along with them as they all waked back to Adam's office, to finish getting the description of Lila and her clothes she had been wearing when she was last seen. Tim, Lucy and Sgt. Grey looked at each other, and all swore at the same time. “Shit.” Lucy looked at Sgt. Grey. “Where do you want us, Sgt. Grey?” Sgt. Grey had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he had learned a long time ago to listen to his gut. “Right here...because I think before too much longer. Special Agent Reynolds will be showing up. She’ll probably give you two an assignment.” Tim frowned at that. “How do you know?” Sgt. Grey looked at him grimly. “Monica’s been working a big case… five missing children, all abducted from their schools.” Tim looked at him grimly. “You think Harper’s kid is going to be tied to Monica’s case?” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Yep...because in each instance, when the child went missing from their school, they were signed out by someone in a police uniform.” Tim closed his eyes and swore as Lucy looked at Sgt. Grey. “Do I want to know if Monica has any leads or has made any breaks in the case?” Sgt. Grey looked at Lucy before glancing away uneasily. “No Officer Chen, I don’t believe you want to know the answer to that question.” He sighed and strolled back into his office, with Tim and Lucy following him...this was going to be a long damn day.

Monica was staring out of the window in her office, watching the late afternoon sun beating down on Los Angeles. She was in the middle of one hell of a difficult case, the most difficult case of her career so far. Monica had become known around her office as a “closer”...because she was able to close cases most others couldn’t. But for the first time in her stellar career, she didn’t know if she’d be closing this one, or at least closing it anytime soon. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to ward off the oncoming headache, when she heard her office door open. Agent Brooks Turner walked in. Brooks was a transfer out of the New York office. He had had it with the east coast and the harsh winters, and had traded in his snow boots and skis for flip flops and surf boards. Monica had hated him at first, but he’d proven to be a valuable asset, even if she didn’t always approve of his methods, and he’d proven to be one of the hardest working members of her team. Monica turned around and caught the look on his face. “Fuck.” Brooks nodded. “Yep, we’ve got another one. Lila Harper, 10 years old, taken late this morning from Red Bud Elementary. And just like the others, she was signed out by someone wearing a police uniform.” Monica walked quickly to the Brooks and snatched the file out of his hand and began looking through it quickly to find the picture of Lila. “You said Lila Harper?” Brooks nodded as Monica quickly found the picture, and he caught her wince. “Mother fucker.” Brooks studied Monica closely. “Red? What is it?” Monica looked at Brooks, a worn, tired expression on her face. “I know this kid. Her mother is with the LAPD, works with a friend of mine from college.” Brooks swore. “Are you telling me whoever is snatching kids out of schools, has snatched a cop’s kid?” Monica nodded. “Yep, that’s what I’m telling you.” Brooks swore again. “Mother fucker.” Monica nodded. “Exactly.” 

Lila woke up when the door to the room she was being held in burst open. The lights were suddenly turned on, and she winced at the brightness. As her eyes adjusted to the glare, Lila was shocked at her surroundings. She wasn’t the only kid in the room...five other kids, 3 boys and 2 girls, who looked to be about the same age Lila, were also in the room with her, also chained to beds. The girl who had come in the room was pale, and thin, with needle tracks up her arms. She looked to Lila like she was a teenager...maybe 16 or 17. “Here...eat, all of it. I’ll be back in an hour.” She placed a tray containing a sandwich, an apple, and a glass of water, on each of the six beds. Then she walked out of the room, and shut and locked the door. She leaned against it and cried. She had no idea how or when she’d do it...but she couldn’t live like this anymore. She had to find a way to save these kids, so they wouldn’t be stuck in the life that she was now in. 

Lopez and Nolan were walking back into the station, feeling anxious and tense. They’d just returned from the elementary school, and had gotten a very vague description of the man in the police uniform...fit, athletically between 6 and 6 and a half feet tall, brown hair, cut in a military style haircut, blue eyes, caucasian...which only described about half of L.A. He’d been extremely polite and friendly, and Lila had seemed perfectly at ease when she left with him, according to the secretary who signed them out. But the woman had not noticed any other details like a name tag, or a badge that would show what police department he was supposedly with. So they still didn’t know if this was an actual cop they were dealing with, or someone posing as one. They walked into Sgt. Grey’s office, and were glad to see Detective Sutherland there too. Nolan updated both of them while Lopez grunted and rubbed her belly. Sgt. Grey looked at her. “You better not even think about giving birth in my office, Officer Lopez.” She smirked at him. “Still a couple months away from that...the little guy is just very active.” Sgt. Grey slightly smiled at Angela...and then his smile fell from his face as Monica and Brooks walked in. Monica just nodded. “Yeah...it’s the same guy.” Sgt. Grey closed his eyes...he was so hoping this wouldn’t be the case. Just then Nyla walked by...and froze when she saw Monica. Monica looked at Sgt. Grey, who nodded, and waved Nyla into his office. “You’re going to need to sit down for this Detective Harper. Is your ex husband still here?” Nyla nodded as she tried to hold back the tears. Sgt. Grey texted Tim to go find Donovan and bring him to his office. John went to Nyla and hugged her before Nyla could prepare herself. “We’re going to get her back, Harper. Believe that.” Nyla nodded and burrowed in. A few minutes later, Tim and Lucy both appeared with a very shaken Donovan. Nyla went over to him and took his hand, as they both sat down in Sgt. Grey’s office. Sgt. Grey nodded at Monica, who gathered herself. She looked at Nyla and Donovan. “I’m going to get right to it. Detective, Mr. Harper, I believe your daughter was taken by a man who has abducted five other children within the last five months all over Southern California. Her disappearance is similar to the disappearances as these other five children that I’m currently investigating.” Nyla’s hand flew to her face as she closed her eyes...this was her worst nightmare. Donovan looked at Monica. “Are you telling me my daughter is in the hands of a serial child abductor?” Monica nodded. “Yes sir, I am.” Donovan stood up and paced as Nyla sobbed. He turned around and looked at Monica. “So what the hell are we supposed to do now?” Monica squared her shoulders. “I go find your daughter...and take this bastard down.”


	2. In Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase, who had just returned from deployment, gets Tim's message and rushes to L.A. Monica finds a piece of the puzzle in her case file. Lila finds an ally. Tim and Lucy find Nyla falling to pieces on his front porch.

Jase was bone tired, and was downing his fourth cup of coffee. He had indeed been on his way back to the States from a two month deployment to Syria when he had gotten Tim’s message. He’d flown home, tended to what he needed to, put his foreman in charge of the mining operation indefinitely, showered, dressed, re packed, and had caught the next flight out of Missoula to Los Angeles. He had met Nyla’s daughter and ex husband a few times now, as his relationship with Nyla was getting extremely serious. Lila and Jase were extremely close already, much to Nyla’s amusement. Donovan had been cautious at first, but he had to admit Jase was a great guy, and he was happy to finally see Nyla connecting with someone, even if it wasn’t him. 

Jase downed the rest of his coffee he had grabbed at one of the 24 hour coffee shops in LAX and had just collected his baggage. It was almost 10pm. He was looking around for a trash can when he heard a familiar voice. “Hey handsome.” He grinned, and turned around. He handed his used coffee cup to Tim, and grabbed Lucy in a fierce hug, that lifted her off the floor. “Lucy Lou!” She laughed as he sat her back down on her feet, and put his arm around her shoulders. “You ready to ditch the cop and run away with me yet?” Lucy just shook her head and laughed. “Sure...but I think another cop would have something to say about that.” Jase smiled. “I would hope she would.” Then Jase turned serious. “How’s she doing?” Lucy shook her head and shrugged. “She’s hanging in there...barely. She’ll be better when she sees you.” Jase went up to Tim and shook his hand. “Thanks for the lift...where are we going?” Tim grabbed one of Jase’s bags. “Back to my house. Nyla needs to rest, and I’d say from the looks of you, you do too. We all know what will happen if I take you to her place. Been somewhere?” Jase just nodded. Lucy looked at him. “Where were you?” Jase smiled and shrugged. “Disneyland.” Lucy laughed. “How was it?” Jase winked at her. “It was fun, but the lines were too long. Can we get something to eat on the way? I’m starving.” Tim just shook his head as Lucy laughed, and the three of them walked through the terminal towards the parking garages. 

Jase sighed with delight as he sipped a beer and reclined in Tim’s favorite recliner, with a pleasantly full stomach of In-N- Out Burgers...he had scarfed down two animal style combos in about five minutes. “You have no idea how much I missed this...you two, cold beer, and a comfortable chair.” Tim smiled at Jase, and was curled up on the couch with Lucy in his arms. Tim took a sip of his beer as Lucy sipped her wine. Jase looked at both of them. “Ok...so, fill me in. What the hell happened?” Tim sighed as Lucy tried to hide her tears. It had been a long and trying day. Tim took another sip of beer and filled Jase in. “Lila had a dentist appointment around lunch time, so Donovan went to pick her up from school to take her to the dentist. When he got there, he was informed that Lila had already been signed out by someone wearing a police uniform. He wasn’t worried at first, but then he remembered that Nyla told him she wouldn’t be able to take Lila to the dentist, so he thought maybe Lucy or I had picked Lila up, since we’re both on the approved sign out list. So he swung by Mid Wilshire to check it out, and Nyla confirmed to him that neither Lucy nor I had picked Lila up. That’s when I got Sgt. Grey involved, and we immediately launched an investigation.” Jase nodded, sipping his beer. Tim sighed, and continued. “It gets worse, Jase. Adam caught the case, and it’s confirmed that Lila has been abducted. And her abduction ties into a big case Rabbit is working on. Five kids, all abducted from their elementary schools, all signed out by someone dressed as a cop. Lila makes the sixth abduction.” Jase closed his eyes and swore. “Holy Shit. How’re Nyla and Donovan? And has Rabbit made any progress on the case?” Tim shook his head. “They’re both worried sick...Nyla has called in all the favors she has to find her kid, but so far, nothing’s turned up, and this case is really messing with Monica. She’s been unable to make hardly any progress at all, which she’s not used to.” 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lucy got up to answer it...she had a feeling she knew who it was. She opened the door, to a heartbroken Nyla. Before Lucy could say anything, Nyla collapsed in her arms, and began sobbing. Lucy glanced over at Jase, who nodded and got up. Nyla was crying so hard, she didn’t even realize when Lucy gently let go of her and another set of arms wound around her. Suddenly Nyla was engulfed in a familiar embrace, and a familiar scent and opened her eyes and saw Jase. She just looked at him, and sobbed even harder. Jase tightened his arms around her waist. “Shhhhh…..baby. I’m here now. I’m here, and I’m not leaving until we find Lila. It’s all going to be ok. I’ve got you.” Jase continued to gently rock her as Nyla sobbed in his arms. Lucy went back inside and left the two of them embracing on Tim’s small front porch. She looked at Tim. “I don’t think she should be alone tonight.” Tim nodded. “She can crash here if she wants...fine by me. Or, I’ll take Jase over to her place..but you’re right, she definitely doesn’t need to be alone tonight.” Lucy glanced at the clock on the wall. Lila had been missing for several hours now. Lucy knew the clock was ticking, and they were running out of time.

Lila Harper woke up to the bright lights again. This time the man and the girl came in together. The man pointed at Lila. “Her. They want her.” Lila cringed, and sank back against the pillow. The girl shook her head. “No, she’s not ready, she just got here. You said if you move the kids that fast, we’ll get caught. And besides, you haven’t even checked the family out yet. You can’t give her to freaks...you have to make sure it’s safe.” The man sighed, and rubbed his forehead. “You’re right...we’re all set for tomorrow, right?” The girl frantically shook her head. “No...No Trip, you can’t take anymore kids. You’ve made plenty of money, and after you’re done with these, you’ll be set for life. You don’t need to keep doing this.” Trip turned his fiery glare on the girl and smacked her hard enough across the face to knock her down. “You don’t tell me what I can and can’t do Sam. And it’s not like I’m doing this just for the money. I’m giving these kids a better chance at life. Lord knows I make sure they go to better homes than what they came from.” Lila couldn’t help herself them...she felt compelled to defend her parents. “My home is good! My mom and dad love me...please, just take me back to them!” Trip stalked up to Lila and glared at her. “If they were so good to you, how come you were sitting all by yourself outside of the school? No decent parent would let that happen. Now you be quiet kid...I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Trip stalked out of the room as Sam slowly got to her feet. Lila looked at Sam. “Please, help me.” Sam looked at Lila, with dead, flat eyes. “I would if I could kid. I’d get all of you out of here if I could. Do yourself a favor and just be quiet. You don’t want to make Trip mad.” Sam glanced at the other children, who were too scared to look at her. Sam had to admire Lila’s bravado. Pretty brave for a kid so young. Sam sadly looked at Lila before she walked over and flipped the light switch, plunging the room back into darkness. She walked out of the room and shut and locked the door. Lila curled into herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “Mom, where are you? I hope you find me in time.” With that, Lila cried herself to sleep.

Nyla had barely eaten anything, and had finally agreed to crash at Tim’s place after much badgering by Tim, Lucy and Jase. Tim and Lucy were doing the dishes and tidying up the kitchen. Nyla and Jase had already gone to bed, exhausted. Lucy glanced at Tim. “So what happens tomorrow?” Tim shrugged. “It’s Monica’s case now, so, I guess we’ll just have to see. She gave Adam a copy of the case file, and is reviewing all the previous abductions to see if anything was missed.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Monica doesn’t miss anything.” Tim sighed. “Normally, I would agree. But she’s never struggled with a case like this before. So either she did miss something...or, she’s going up against someone who’s just as smart as she is.” Lucy finished wiping off the kitchen counter as Tim started the dishwasher. “This case is really going to suck I think.” Tim nodded. “It already does.” Lucy wiped a tear from her eye as Tim glanced at her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but, he hesitated. He’d been hesitating a lot with Lucy since Isabel’s death, and it was beginning to wear...on both of them. Tim sighed. “Boot...don’t. Don’t let yourself go there...just believe that we’re going to find Lila. Don’t let your mind go to anything else.” Lucy sadly looked at him and nodded, before turning away and heading for Tim’s bedroom. She quietly shut the door, and crawled into bed. She wondered if Lila was trapped somewhere small and dark like she had been. A few minutes later, Tim walked in. He visited the bathroom briefly, and then crawled into bed with Lucy. He at first just laid there...but his mind kept wandering to Lila, and wondering what kind of hell she was going through, poor kid. That train of thought took him back to the days when Lucy was missing, and the private hell he had lived in until he’d found her and pulled her out of that damn barrel. He still lived in that hell sometimes...it was a hard place to get out of. Feeling himself drifting back there, he reached over and pulled Lucy into his arms. They snuggled down into the bed together. Holding Lucy helped Tim relax, because it reminded him that Lucy was alive, and she was safe, and she was here, with him. He held her tightly as he drifted off to sleep. 

A couple of hours later, Nyla woke up in a fog. She glanced around, unsure of where she was at first. Then she remembered...she was at Tim’s. And Jase was next to her...and her daughter was somewhere out there, and God only knew what was happening to her. Nyla had never been this frightened or felt this helpless in her entire life. She buried her face in her hands, trying to quiet her sobs, as she felt warm hands on her shoulders, massaging them. Jase kissed her shoulder gently. “I know it’s useless, but I’m going to say it anyway. You need to get some sleep, baby.” Nyla laughed quietly, bitterly. “I can’t. I tried, and I can’t stay asleep, I keep waking up. God, Lila is out there somewhere Jase, I should be out there looking for her right now!” Jase’s grip tightened on her shoulders. “Oh yeah? Well then let’s go. Where do you want to start looking?” Nyla looked at him, though she could barely see him in the darkened room, and this time her laugh was quiet, and genuine. “You’d do that for me, wouldn’t you? You just got back from deployment, and I’m sure you’re exhausted. And yet if I asked you to, without thinking twice, you’d be traipsing all over Los Angeles with me in the dead of night, looking for my daughter.” Jase nodded. “Yep. Nyla haven’t you figured it out yet? I’d do anything for you...and I’d do anything for Lila.” Nyla looked back over her shoulder and could barely make out Jase’s features, but she was almost sure he was grinning at her. She leaned back to kiss him. Jase tried to keep the kiss gentle, because he really wanted Nyla to rest. But Nyla wanted to lose herself in Jase, and tune out from reality and the horror of the day. She deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth. Jase moaned, and his voice came out in a raspy whisper. “Nyla...we don’t have to, you need to rest.” Nyla turned around and repositioned herself in Jase’s lap. She ate his mouth, and felt him growing harder by the minute. She eased back just enough to break the kiss, as she rolled her hips against his, and they both began breathing heavy. His brow rested against hers as he fought to control himself. Nyla wrapped her arms around his neck and began to grind against him. “Rest is not what I need right now Jase...I need you.” Jase took her face in his hands as his tongue dived into her mouth. Nyla moaned, as she positioned herself on top of Jase to take him. They both groaned as he entered her, and Nyla began to ride him. Jase buried his face in her chest, lavishing her breasts, and they lost themselves in each other.

Monica was in her apartment, alone, and was drinking tea as she poured over her case file. It was the middle of the night, but she didn’t care. She knew she was missing something, and she was damn well going to find it. Suddenly a missing piece of the puzzle clicked into place. Monica gasped. She had just noticed that all of the elementary schools that had children snatched from them were within ten miles of police stations. But what did that mean? Did it mean an actual cop was involved? Or a family member of a cop? Whoever was snatching these kids was wearing official police uniforms, so that meant that they had some type of access to police stations. It wasn’t much, but it felt like a small victory, as it was the first piece to the puzzle that had clicked into place in days. Monica was mulling over her newfound clue when she heard a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide her smile as she walked to her front door. She knew who it was. She looked through the peep hole, and sure enough, saw Sgt. Grey standing there. She unlocked her door and opened it, smiling at him, as he smirked at her. “What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” Wade smiled as he strolled in and shut the door and locked it. “Well, I couldn’t sleep, and I knew you wouldn’t be sleeping. So I came over to help you.” Monica smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and nipped his lips. “Actually, I just found something in the case file, something I hadn’t found before. That was a good enough victory for me at this hour, so I was headed to bed.” Monica moaned as Wade took her mouth. “Well, in that case, I can help you go to sleep.” They devoured each other as Wade walked Monica backwards into her bedroom, and they fell on the bed. Before long, he was inside her, driving himself into her at a frantic pace. He let go the minute she did, and they floated back down to reality together. Wade knew Monica was putting enormous pressure on herself to solve this case quickly, especially now that Detective Harper’s daughter was involved. Sometimes he worried about Monica and how much of herself she gave to the job. He only hoped she would save enough of herself for him, because as much as he’d tried to keep things light between them, he’d fallen head over heels for this badass, flaming redhead FBI agent who was several years younger than him...or at least he thought their age difference was a pretty big deal. Monica didn’t think so though. He hadn’t felt this happy in a very long time. As he watched her drift off to sleep in his arms, his mind drifted back to the case. He couldn’t stop wondering where Lila was, who had taken her, or why. He sent up a silent prayer that they would find her before it was too late.


	3. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on for Lila and the other missing children. Monica takes Tim and Lucy with her to go meet her informant, and uncovers another clue. Tim gets into a fight with a biker. And Sam begins to prepare her escape from her captor, hoping to take the missing kids with her.

Jase frowned at Tim, as he bid Lucy and Nyla goodbye. Lucy was headed into work, and Nyla was headed back to her house to change, before going into work. Jase picked up the breakfast plates and brought them to the kitchen counter. “You going to tell me what’s up with you and Lucy?” Tim rolled his eyes. He definitely didn’t want to get into this now. “Nothing.” Jase walked back to the breakfast table to get the tea and coffee mugs and silverware, and brought them back to the counter. Tim was emptying the dishwasher, so they could put the dirty dishes into it. Jase smirked at him. “Yeah, right. What did you do this time?” Tim frowned at Jase. “I didn’t do anything...it’s just…” Jase looked at him. “It’s just what?” Tim sighed as he put the last clean dish in the cabinet, and began loading the dirty ones into the dishwasher. “We didn’t break up or anything, It’s just weird between us right now.” Jase kept pushing. “Because of what happened to Isabel?” Tim nodded. “It feels, weird. Living in this house, the house that I bought with my now deceased ex wife, and then having my girlfriend over here more often than not. I mean shit Jase, Isabel killed herself to save me and Lucy. And I thank her for that by screwing Lucy in what used to be Isabel’s house?” Tim had been struggling more and more with Isabel’s death as the weeks had gone by, and he wasn’t sure why. And he had no idea how to explain it or talk about it with Lucy...which was causing awkwardness and distance between them. 

Jase frowned at him. “Easy solution here bro...sell the damn house. You never liked it anyway. And then get off your ass, and get a place with Lucy...or move into her apartment with her. I don’t know why you’re holding onto this place anyway. You never liked it, and you and Lucy are together most of the time anyway. And whether you know it or not, you don’t owe Isabel, or her memory a damn thing. Yes, I appreciate what she did, and I’m sorry for what happened to her...but, she’s gone...and you’re still here. So what the hell are you waiting for? Good Grief Tim you’ve already got a wedding ring set made for Lucy.” Tim sighed, and nodded. But after everything that had happened with Isabel, he was no longer sure of his judgment when it came to his personal life. “Look, Jase. I already made a mistake once...a huge one. I was so certain Isabel was the one. But now that I’m with Lucy, I wonder what the hell I was thinking, and how could I have not seen that Isabel was so clearly not the one. What if I’m making another mistake with Lucy? I sure as hell don’t want anything else to happen to her because of me and my mistakes.” Jase rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you let that come out of your mouth, Tim. My question is how can you not see that Lucy is absolutely the one for you? Maybe you are dumber than you look.” Tim just rolled his eyes as Jase went to the guest bathroom. He wish he could see things as clearly as Jase had always managed to. 

Sgt. Grey looked around the roll call room. “Ok, people, listen up. I don’t have to tell you our top priority is finding Lila Harper. So you can and will be at the FBI’s disposal whenever or wherever they may need you. The FBI needs all the manpower it can get on this case because Lila Harper’s abduction has been linked to five other child abductions in Southern California.” He paused as he heard the gasps around the room. He glanced at Monica, who nodded and spoke up. “Whoever is snatching these kids is at least dressing as a police officer. We don’t know yet if they actually are a cop, but they somehow are getting access to police uniforms. So, in your spare time on your patrols, you turn over every rock, you look in every yard, you talk to everyone you possibly can...including your informants. We’ve got to find these kids...the sooner the better. The FBI hasn’t lost a kidnapped child in the Los Angeles area since I came here, we’re sure as hell not going to lose one on my watch. Failure is not an option. These kids and their families are depending on us to find them, and we’re not going to let them down. Be safe, and be smart, but remember...this guy has successfully snatched six kids so far, without a trace. He’s cunning, he’s smart, and so far, he’s away ahead of us. Be careful.” Sgt. Grey nodded at his officers. “Dismissed.” The roll call room emptied, and Sgt. Grey went up to you Monica. “What do you need?” She smiled at him. “I need Bradford and Chen.” Sgt. Grey turned around, and called out. “Bradford! Chen! Hold up.” Tim and Lucy turned around as they heard their names, and walked over to where Sgt. Grey was standing with Monica. Tim spoke up as he looked between them. “What’s up?” Monica smiled at them. “We’re going for a ride...and I need you two with me.” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other, and then back at Monica. Tim frowned at Monica...he knew that luck she was giving them, and it meant she was up to something. Lucy just grinned. “You’re wearing your ass kicking clothes I see. Looks like this is going to be fun.” Monica laughed. “Oh it’s going to be...especially for Tim. We’re going to see my buddy Jonas.” Lucy couldn’t help but grin at Tim, who rolled his eyes...but not before shooting Lucy the grin that she had fallen in love with. Sgt. Grey just shook his head. “I don’t want to know.” He waved the group off as he went back to his office.

Monica pulled up in front of the biker bar. Tim glared at her...he knew who Jonas was, but he thought they were meeting him at a different location than where they had wound up. “You cannot be serious, Rabbit! I’m not well liked here.” Lucy smirked at him. “Yeah well, that’s your fault Bradford.” Tim glanced over his shoulder at her, as she was in the backseat. They had ridden in Monica’s FBI vehicle. “No one asked for your input here, Boot.” Monica laughed. “Well, Tim you’re right, they don’t like you. But they do like me. They don’t hate you though, they thought it was a fair fight.” Tim glanced at Monica and frowned. “How would you know?” Monica shrugged as they all got out of her car. “Because they told me.” 

They started walking up towards the bar, and of course there was a huge group of bikers out front. Tim rolled his eyes and muttered, just loud enough for Monica and Lucy to hear. “Perfect...just perfect.” Monica glanced at him through her sunglasses. “What?” Tim glanced at the bikers, who were now all glaring at him, and then back at Monica. “See the real skinny guy, with the bushy hair and beard?” Monica nodded. “String bean dude? Yeah, what about him?” Tim sighed. “Last time I was here, that’s the guy I got in a fight with.” Monica shrugged. “Oh please, you could take him in about five minutes. And I don’t have time to stand here and talk all day.” Monica, Tim and Lucy started towards the entrance of the bar. Tim hoped it would be an uneventful walk to the front door of the bar...but Tim’s wish wasn’t going to come true; at least not that wish. 

“What the fuck?” Tim rolled his eyes as the guy whom he had fought once before finally noticed who had pulled up in front of the bar. He started stalking towards Tim. Monica glanced at Tim. “Make it quick, I don’t have time for this shit.” Tim held up his hand as the guy approached him. “I got no beef with you man, we’re not here for any of you. Special Agent Reynolds here needs to talk to Jonas.” Monica glared at string bean guy, who faltered in his steps as he glanced at Monica. Then he continued to walk until he got right up in Tim’s face. “She can talk to him all she wants, so can her girlfriend.” Tim caught the look in the guy’s eyes and knew he was about to get into another fight. 

But Tim was prepared this time, and in much better shape than the last time he had tangled with this guy. He ducked as the guy took his first swing, before Tim clocked him right in the nose. The guy staggered, but steadied himself, and came after Tim again. He missed, and Tim blocked the next punch, before he spun the guy around, and pinned the guy’s arms behind his back and cuffed him. Monica shook her head. “Damnit, that’s more paperwork I don’t want to deal with today.” Tim got on his radio and called for a cage car to haul the guy away. Monica glanced back at Lucy, who grinned. Then Monica turned her icy glare on the bikers. “I need to talk to Jonas. If any more of you get in my way, I promise you, you’re going to spend the next twenty years in San Quinton.” Just then Jonas came out. “Red! Looks like I missed the fun. Want a beer?” Monica smiled and went inside as an LAPD patrol car showed up to haul the handcuffed biker away. Tim put the biker in the patrol car, and shut the door. The guy glared at Tim, who simply rolled his eyes. Tim and Lucy then walked towards the entrance of the bar, as the other bikers glared at them. Lucy smirked at Tim. “Much better job this time, Bradford.” Tim sent her a look that promised retribution later...and it gave Lucy goosebumps. 

Monica and Jonas were at a booth when Tim and Lucy walked in. They slid into the booth as Monica and Jonas were talking. Jonas glanced at Tim. “Don’t worry about Jordan.” Tim stared back at Jonas. “Does it look like I’m worried about Jordan?” Monica rolled her eyes as Jonas’ eyes narrowed at Tim. “Hey...Jonas...focus.” He looked back at Monica. “Red, I’d really like to help you on this, you know that. I got no respect for anyone who does anything to kids. But I swear I haven’t heard anything.” Monica glared at him. “Spare me the bullshit. You hear EVERYTHING. Now what the fuck have you heard?” Lucy glanced between Monica and Jonas, as Tim glared at Jonas. Jonas sighed as Monica gasped. Her voice lowered to a whisper. “It’s one of your guys isn’t it?” Jonas glanced around the bar, which thankfully was empty, at least for now. He shook his head. “No...but from what I heard, one of my guys does have a connection to him.” Tim suddenly got it. “It’s Jordan...the guy who keeps wanting to fight me.” Monica and Lucy both looked at Jonas, surprised. Jonas just nodded. “Jordan isn’t the guy you’re after...but his brother might be.” Monica leaned forward. “What’s his name? Tell, me now, and whatever you need, I’ll get it.” Jonas nodded and sighed. He hated betraying his guys. But he did not condone what he suspected Jordan’s brother was doing. Jonas leaned forward. “His name is Jared Heck, nickname Trip, because of how clumsy he is. Jared used to be a cop.” Lucy looked at him. “LAPD?” Jonas shook his head. “No, L.A. County Sheriff’s Office. He got fired for drinking on the job.” Monica nodded, as Jonas kept going. “Bills started piling up. Also at this time, he and his wife were trying to adopt a kid, but the adoption fell through. His wife is desperate for a kid, so, Jared put out feelers about other methods of adopting if you get my meaning. He realized there was big money in trafficking kids, so, that’s what he’s into.” Lucy closed her eyes as Tim swore. Monica’s eyes had turned stone cold. “Is he trafficking them for prostitution, or anything along those lines?” Jonas shook his head. “Not so far as I know. He poses as a cop, snatches kids from schools, and sells them to people who just want to be parents and raise a kid, but who haven’t been able to adopt for whatever reason.” Relief washed over Lucy, and she hoped to God that was true. It sucked, but it was better than trafficking kids for darker, more dangerous reasons. Tim spoke up. “Have you confirmed he’s actually doing this?” Jonas just looked at him. Monica slapped her hand on the table. “Answer the damn question Jonas!” Jonas turned back to Monica. “I got my confirmation when he offered to cut me in on a deal he was doing. Said he felt he should since I bailed Jordan out of jail a couple of months ago.” Monica smiled. She took out three 100 dollar bills from her pocket and handed them to Jonas. “I need this guy’s address, and contact info.” Jonas nodded and told her. Tim always the skeptic, chimed in. “And why are you helping us on this, Jonas?” Jonas turned to look at Tim. “I might do a lot of shit Bradford, but there are two things I don’t do...drugs and kids. I don’t want someone who does either connected with my guys.” Tim nodded grudgingly in approval. Monica nodded her thanks at Jonas. They all got out of the booth and walked out of the bar. 

Nyla was in the break room. She was on her umpteenth cup of coffee. Nolan came in, and before Nyla knew it, he had wrapped her in a hug. “Ummm...ok. This isn’t our thing, Nolan.” Nolan smiled as he continued to embrace her. “Usually, no, but it is today. I’m so sorry Nyla.” Nyla briefly returned the hug, and then pulled out of his arms. John looked at her. “Any news?” Nyla sighed and shook her head. “No...and it’s not like they’re telling me anything. They know if they do, I’ll run down the leads myself.” John nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “How’s Donovan?” Nyla rolled her eyes. “He’s ok...wondering why Lila hasn’t been found yet, bitching that no one’s doing enough to find her.” John sipped his coffee. “I guess that’s a normal reaction for any distraught parent.” Nyla shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah...I fell apart last night. Now I’m just numb today. C’mon, let’s go finish up the paperwork so we’re not stuck here through next shift.” John nodded, and followed her out of the break room.

Sam had found the spare set of keys to the truck Trip sometimes used to pick up supplies. She hid them in her tiny bedroom. She wondered if her family was still looking for her...she’d been taken so long ago, they probably had given up hope just as she had. She wished Jared to hell. He had snatched her long ago, long before he had started trafficking kids, just to see if he could get away with it. He had decided to keep her, and passed her off as his little sister. She had been too scared for so long to do anything but survive her nightmare. But thanks to Lila, Sam was finding herself again, and she knew she couldn’t stay here much longer. She began planning her escape...if she could manage it, she’d take the kids that were currently being held, with her. If even one of them got away, it would be worth it.


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila overcomes her fear and starts to befriend Sam. The pressure Monica is feeling of solving the case causes her to bend the rules a little, and she gets rough with a suspect. Tim and Lucy face the awkwardness that's growing between them. And Nyla is finally honest with herself about her feelings for Jase.

Lila Harper was worried. Two of the children who had been in the room with her were now gone. They’d been gone for hours, and hadn’t returned. She was afraid of what would happen to her if she was taken out of the room. Sam came in with trays of food and water again. This time she sat on the bed with Lila after she had given out the trays. “You know...you’re different than the other kids.” Lila looked at her. “No, I’m not.” Sam just nodded. “Yes, you are. You’re not as scared as the rest of them. You’re the first one that’s ever talked back to Trip like that.” Lila sent Sam a half smile. “I guess it’s because I’m like my mother. She’s really brave, and really strong.” Sam nodded sadly as she looked down at her hands. Lila reached for Sam’s hands. “You could help us, you know.” Sam glared at her and shook her head. “No, I can’t. He’ll hurt me really badly if I do.” Lila frowned at her. “How come he hurts you and not the rest of us? I mean, he yells at us, but you’re the only one he hits.” Sam looked down, before looking back at Lila. “Because when he took me, I was able to get out, and I tried to run away. But he found me. I was the only one who ever tried to run away.” Lila gasped in surprise. “He took you too?” Sam nodded as she stared off into space, trying to ward off the memories. “Yeah...he took me a long time ago.” Lila frowned at her. “So why doesn’t he keep you chained up like me?” Sam looked back at her. “Because he needs help taking care of the kids until they go to their new homes.” Lila felt the tears brimming in her eyes. “I don’t want to go to a new home...I want to go back to my home!” Sam looked at her sadly. “I know. But it won’t ever happen. I’m sorry.” Lila looked away as she wiped the tears away, before looking back at Sam. “Is Sam your real name?” Sam nodded. “Sort of. My mom used to call me Samantha. He calls me Sam.” Suddenly Sam stood up and rushed out of the room, slamming and locking the door. She quickly looked around, but didn’t see Trip anywhere. She hoped Lila found the gift she had hidden for her. 

Lila had just finished the food on the tray that Sam had brought her. She pushed the tray across the bed, and noticed it felt different this time as she pushed it. She quickly looked at the door and waited but no one came inside the room. She turned the tray over and gasped...there were two keys taped to the bottom of it. She quickly pulled the keys off, and slid them under her pillow. 

Sgt. Grey caught Nyla as she had just come out of the locker room. “Detective Harper...come with me.” Nyla squared her shoulders, preparing for the worst. She walked into his office, and saw Monica, Tim and Lucy standing there. She all but fell into a chair. Sgt Grey went behind his desk and studied her. “I’m still not sure this is the correct move...but she’s your daughter, and you have a right to know. But I swear to you Detective Harper, if you go off the reservation on your own with this, I’ll yank that Detective’s badge away so fast it will make your head swim, and you’ll be the gun bunny for SWAT for the rest of your career. Are we clear?” Nyla nodded firmly. Sgt. Grey sighed. “Ok...Special Agent Reynolds, you can take it from here.” Monica nodded. “Ok, Detective Harper, we have a lead.” Nyla gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Monica held up her hand. “I haven’t run it down yet, so I don’t know anything yet. As soon as I do, I will update you.” Nyla jumped out of her chair. “Well, what the hell are you waiting for Special Agent Reynolds? If you know where my daughter is let’s go get her, right now!” Monica waited until Nyla had sat back down. “I literally just got this information. Some of my agents are running it down now. At this time, I don’t know where your daughter is.” Nyla closed her eyes, and reigned in her emotions. It wasn’t what she’d been hoping for...but it was more than they’d had this morning. She opened her eyes and nodded at Monica. “Ok...thanks.” Monica’s expression softened. “I know this is hard Detective Harper, but I promise, you, I’m working as fast as I possibly can to find your daughter.” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other and then back at Nyla. They thought she looked like hell. Tim went to her and crouched in front of her, surprising her. “Hey...let’s go get something to eat. I know you haven’t eaten all day because Nolan was bitching about it earlier. He sounded like a mother hen.” Nyla couldn’t help but laugh. “Sounds like a great idea.” They all turned at the sound of Jase’s voice, who had walked into Sgt. Grey’s office. Monica frowned at him...she knew all of Jase’s tells, and he had definitely been up to something. He glanced at her and rolled his eyes as Monica stalked out of Sgt. Grey’s office. Jase followed her. “Have you been interfering in my case?” Jase just smiled. “No, I just got done having a few beers waiting for Tim and Lucy and Nyla to get off shift.” Monica glared at him. “And where did you have these beers at Jase?” Jase just grinned. Monica closed her eyes. “I swear, if you fuck up my case…” Jase gently hugged her. “Rabbit...I have all the confidence in the world in you. But that’s my girlfriend in there, and her kid is missing, so if you think I’m just going to sit around and do nothing, then you don’t know me at all.” Monica hugged him back. “That’s the problem Jase...I know you too well. Did you find out anything I didn’t?” Jase shook his head. “No...but I’m going to talk to Jordan later tonight.” Monica shook her head. “No, you’re not.” Jase frowned as he crossed his arms. “And why not?” Monica looked back into Sgt. Grey’s office, and then back at Jase. “Because she’s barely holding on, Jase. If you want to help, stick close to her. It’s not just her kid that’s missing, I have to find five other missing kids as well, and I’m running out of time. And the more time I spend trying to keep Nyla under control, the more time I’m losing in finding those kids.” Jase looked into Sgt. Grey’s office then, and saw that Monica was right. Nyla looked like she hadn’t slept or eaten in days. Monica lowered her voice and whispered to Jase. “I need to know you have her back, Jase.” Jase looked at Monica and nodded. “Always.” Monica smiled at that. “I’m headed back to my office. I’ll keep you posted.” Monica sent a quick text to Sgt. Grey, and then left the building. Jase walked back to Sgt. Grey’s office. “So...who’s hungry?” Sgt. Grey, Tim, and Lucy all raised their hands...and slowly, Nyla did too. 

Lucy sat in her apartment, exhausted. It had been a long couple of days, with every spare second spent looking for Nyla’s daughter. After dinner, she had decided to go back to her place, and Jase and Nyla had gone back to Nyla’s house. Tim had gone home, as exhausted as everyone else was. Lucy knew she needed to rest, and she figured she needed a break from Tim. She knew he was going through a lot since Isabel’s death, but things were getting weird between them. She wondered if they’d ever manage to get it together and be able to have a successful relationship. She loved him deeply, in every possible way, and respected him more than any other cop she knew. He was her best friend, but lately, it had seemed like a gulf existed between them. She sighed as she got off the couch, stripping her shirt off, as she walked to her bedroom. A knock on her door stopped her just before she got into her bedroom. She knew who it most likely was. She stayed frozen to the spot...unsure if she really wanted see Tim tonight. The knock came again, more insistent this time. Lucy sighed, and turned around, walking to her door, yanking her shirt back on. She unlocked it and opened it to a scowling Tim. “Ok...one, why didn’t you check who it was first, and two, why are you here instead of my house?” Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away as Tim stepped inside her apartment and shut and locked her door. Tim studied Lucy, and tried to make sense of what was happening. He went up to her and stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. “Luce?” Lucy closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “I’m just worn out Tim...we all are. And I wasn’t sure you wanted me at your house tonight.” Lucy looked down at her hands as Tim closed his eyes before he pulled her backwards into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and his breath brushed her ear. “Boot, you know I want you there. Although, I don’t mind coming here now that your apartment is fixed and doesn’t look like a murder scene.” 

Lucy stepped out of his arms and walked to her couch where she flopped on it. She really was worn out. She looked at him. “Tim, I know you’re going through a lot right now...I’m just trying to give you your space, that’s all.” Tim sighed, and then went to join Lucy on her couch. He pulled her into his arms. “You are not what I want space from, Boot. Don’t ever think that.” He folded her into his embrace, as he leaned back into the couch, with Lucy resting her head on his chest. Tim gently rubbed Lucy’s back up and down, and she sighed in content. He felt her tense, and he stopped rubbing, and gently shook her. “Hey...you just tensed up.” Lucy looked up at him. “We have to find her Tim. We have to find Lila...we’re running out of time.” Tim pulled her close, and closed his eyes. It was weighing heavily on all of them. “We’ll find her...spoon.” Lucy burst out laughing, as she looked up at Tim...who was grinning from ear to ear. “Did you just call me spoon?” Tim laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. “Just seeing if it fits.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “You thought a cute nickname for me would be an eating utensil?” Tim smirked at her. “Well, no, not exactly...but you’re no ordinary honey, sweetheart, baby, or angel.” Lucy smiled at him. “So what am I?” Tim looked at her, as he leaned towards her, gently caressing her face with one hand as she lay in the crook of his other arm. “Boot. You’ll always be my Boot. You started out as my Boot...but honestly? Now...you’re my everything.” His lips landed on hers, and Lucy opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and practically pulled him on top of her. Tim pulled back and looked at her intently as Lucy nodded. He quickly shed his clothes, as she shed hers, and soon he was inside her, while they worshipped each other. 

It was late in the evening, around 11pm, as Monica sat across a table from Jordan Heck, in an interrogation room. Jordan looked around nervously. “This ain’t LAPD. I know my rights. I want a prosecutor right now!” Monica laughed at him as Brooks rolled his eyes. “Wow. You mean you want a lawyer? Because in your shoes you need a defense attorney, not a prosecutor, numbnuts. That is unless you want to automatically go straight to jail. I’d be happy to arrange that for you.” Monica glanced at Brooks. “Now, now Special Agent Turner. Just because he’s a dumbass doesn’t mean he doesn’t have rights.” Monica glared at Jordan, who snickered. “You’re just upset because I kicked your boyfriend’s ass.” Monica tilted her head to the side. “You did? Was that before or after you got your ass handed to you and were thrown in the back of a patrol car, to the applause of all your biker buddies?” Monica had successfully wiped the smug smile off of Jordan’s face. Monica sighed. “It’s real simple Jordan. Tell me where your brother is, and I mean right now, and we’ll let you go.” Jordan tilted his head to the side. “Right now?” Monica glared at him. “Yes sir, as in right the fuck now. Unless you want to get dragged down into the boatload of shit he’s in, you better tell me where he is, right the fuck now.” Jordan nervously glanced between Brooks and Monica. “What did he do?” Monica stood up and walked around to where Jordan was...and jerked the chair right out from under him, causing him to fall on his ass. “Ouch...damnit, you bitch!” Monica knelt beside him and roughly grabbed his chin, forcing his head back and whispered in his year. “I don’t have time for any more of your bullshit. You tell me where your brother is. Or I will bury you under this building. And don’t think I can’t do it. They’ll never find your body. Now tell me where the hell your brother is.” Brooks frowned at her. "Easy, Red." Jordan started sweating, and mumbling nervously. “I swear I don’t know! He was supposed to meet me at the bar tonight, but he never showed. I went back there after I bonded out.” Monica glanced at Brooks, and then back at Jordan. “Your brother was supposed to go back to the biker bar tonight?” Jordan nodded. Monica stood up and glared at Brooks, who was scowling at her. “Someone tipped him off.” Monica nodded. “Which means Jonas has another problem.” Monica and Brooks bolted out of the interrogation room. Monica looked around and flagged down another agent. “Get the asshole in there something to drink and something to eat...but he absolutely does not leave this building.” The agent nodded. Brooks looked at Monica as they walked back to her office. “So what now?” Monica unlocked her office door and went in and grabbed her purse and keys. “I think it’s high time you met Jonas, Agent Turner.” Brooks smiled. “Cool...can I get a beer after?” Monica laughed as they quickly headed for the elevators. 

Nyla lay in Jase’s arms. She’d be a fool to keep lying to keep lying to herself. She was head over heels in love with Jase and it fucking terrified her. She had never fallen for anyone this fast. And she had no idea how they would make this work, what with her and Lila here in California, and him in Montana, not to mention his military service. She didn’t know if she could handle that life. But the one thing she did know was she was out of her mind terrified for Lila...and the only person who seemed to be able to calm her down enough to where she could eat and sleep was Jase. She felt Jase twitch, and groan, and realized he was having a nightmare. But before she could do anything he quieted back down. She wondered if he was dreaming about his deployments or about his mother. It had ripped her heart out when he had told her what happened to his mother. She had realized then that even with all the hell Jase had been through, he hadn’t let it win, and had done everything he could to make a good life for himself. He had become her rock, and had solidly made himself at home in her heart...and she had never even realized it was happening. She decided first chance she got after they found Lila, she was going to be honest with him about her feelings for him. She drifted off to sleep as she felt Jase’s arms tighten around her while he slept.


	5. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica gets more intel that implies Jonas has another leak in his biker group. Monica gets into a fight with a biker chic. Tim gets a surprising phone call. And Sam and Lila team up for an escape attempt.

Monica and Brooks pulled up in front of the biker bar thirty minutes later. And it had now twice as many bikers in front of it as it had when she, Tim, and Lucy were there earlier that day. Monica looked at Brooks and grinned. “This is going to be fun.” Brooks just rolled his eyes. “You have a very strange idea of fun, Agent Reynolds.” Monica and Brooks exited her vehicle. Both were wearing windbreakers and ball caps that had FBI on them. Some of the bikers groaned’ others just laughed. And then the fun began.

Someone threw a beer bottle at Monica who quickly knocked it to the side before the biker chic launched herself on top of Monica, and they both landed on the hood of the FBI vehicle. Brooks rolled his eyes as a man moved up to him. Brooks just shook his head. “No...don’t even think about it.” Brooks was 6’5, and almost 300 pounds...and the biker dude knew he stood no chance against Brooks. Meanwhile, Monica shoved the biker chic off of her, with her foot, and knocked her to the ground. The biker chic jumped back up to her feet and tried to deck Monica, who ducked. Monica rammed her elbow into the biker chic’s stomach, and as biker chic doubled over, Monica grabbed her shoulder, and threw her to the ground, handcuffing her. Brooks sighed. “All I wanted was a damn beer.” Monica hauled the biker chic to her feet, and got right in her face. “I’m not here for you, and I don’t have time for this crap. Stop wasting my goddamn time.” Monica then shoved the biker chic into the crowd of bikers, and stormed into the bar, with Brooks following close behind.

Monica looked around angrily, until she found Jonas, who was playing darts. She marched up to him, and just as he was about to throw a dart, grabbed his hand, and bent his wrist back painfully, grabbing the dart. Brooks shook his head and laughed, before placing himself between Monica and several other bikers who were coming to Jonas’ defense. 

Jonas whirled around, and scowled at Monica. “What the fuck, Red? That fucking hurt!” Monica frowned at him and rubbed her nose...her signal to him that she was acting. “Yeah...and it’s going to hurt a lot worse when I get you back into interrogation. Let’s go.” She Jerked Jonas by the neck, and drug him out of the bar, straight to her car, and opened the back door, where she carelessly shoved him inside. Then she and Brooks got into the front of the car. Monica started the engine, and put the car into gear, and sped away. Once they were a few blocks away, she pulled over and parked at the curb. Then she turned around and looked over the seat at Jonas. “Sorry about that Jonas...but I have to talk to you, and I had to make it look good...oh, meet my new friend Special Agent Brooks Turner.” Brooks waved without looking back at Jonas, who was frowning at Monica while he rubbed his wrist. “You made it look too good, Red, that fucking hurt!” Monica winced. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But I had to talk to you…you have a problem.” Jonas raised his eyebrows at her as Monica filled him in. Jonas swore. “Red...I swear, I don’t think any of my guys besides Jordan are connected to this thing.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Well, obviously someone is Jonas, because when we got to Jordan’s brother’s house, he was gone. And it looked like he had taken off in a hurry. Someone had tipped him off.” Jonas sighed. “It could have been Jordan’s girlfriend, Roxanne.” Monica looked at Brooks, nodding slightly, before glaring back at Jonas. “You mind telling me why the hell you never mentioned her before?” Jonas smirked at her. “You never asked.” Monica shook her head. “Ok...well, I’m not paying you this time.” Monica started the car back up, before Jonas shook his head. “I’ll walk if you don’t mind. See that bar up on the right on the corner?” Brooks and Monica looked out the windshield, and saw a neon sign that flashed “Blondie’s.” Monica nodded. “Yeah, what about it?” Jonas looked out the window and then back at Monica. “So Roxanne works there. You’re welcome.” Monica sighed, and grabbed a 20 dollar bill out of her pocket. She handed it to Jonas. “Thanks.” Jonas nodded. “Yeah don’t mention it, and maybe try and not sprain my wrist next time.” Jonas got out of the car, and slammed the door. He walked to the passanger side front window and tapped on it. Brooks rolled the window down. Jonas looked at Brooks and Monica. “I really hope you find the kids.” Then Jonas walked off, and before they knew it, he had disappeared into the crowd. Brooks looked at Monica. “So can I get a beer at Blondie’s?” Monica laughed as she turned the engine off, and they got out of the car. They walked to Blondie’s and entered the bar.

Lila had unlocked the padlock around her ankle, and had done the same for the other kids. The two kids from earlier who had left were now back. She didn’t know why, but she knew they had to get out of there, and fast. There were two boys, and four girls, including Lila. Lila had become the unofficial leader of the group. Some of them were weak, but Lila had rallied them, and they crept to the door. Lila used the other key Sam had given her, and unlocked the door. She cautiously opened it...and stared into Sam’s face. Lila started to scream, but Sam shushed her. “No! Quiet! I’m going to help you all get out of here, but we have to go now...and be quiet!” The kids all hurried out of the room, and crowded behind Lila, who was behind Sam. Lila saw that they were in what appeared to be a basement of a farm house. Sam turned around to Lila and motioned her to follow her. Lila motioned to the other kids, and Sam quickly led them through the large, drafty, smelly, dark, unfinished basement. They got to another door when Sam turned around and whispered to Lila. “This leads to the backyard. It’s dark but the moon is full tonight, so you should be able to see...get to the road, and then turn left. You’ll see a gas station in a few miles. There’s a phone in there you can use. Go now!” Lila grabbed her arm. “Sam, what about you? Come with us!” Sam shook her head. “I can’t...he’ll be waking up to check on you guys soon. I have to distract him or he’ll figure out something’s wrong. Go!” Just then, another door to the basement opened, and they heard the Trip coming down the stairs. Sam all but shoved the kids outside. “Hurry!” Lila, and the two boys rushed out the door...but the other kids were too scared and ran back into the room they had been held in. Sam looked helplessly between Lila and the boys, and the other kids. She slammed the door leading to the outside, and then rushed the other kids back into the room they had been held in. She all but threw them onto the beds, and covered them up quickly as Trip came downstairs. He came into the room..and froze. He stormed up to Sam and grabbed her shoulders. “Where the hell are the others?” Sam looked at him, fear in her eyes. “Something I fed them must have made them sick...they’re in the bathroom. I was letting them finish puking, and then I was going to clean them up and put them back in the beds.” Trip frowned at Sam...but he was just buzzed enough to believe her after the four shots of moonshine he just had. He rolled his eyes. “Fine...but I’m not dealing with that mess. Clean it up and then get them the fuck back in bed.” He stormed back upstairs, flopped onto the lumpy couch in front of the tv, and passed out not long after that. 

Monica and Brooks had Roxanne cornered in the kitchen of the bar, and had her shaking in her thigh high boots. Monica got right in her face before Brooks could wrangle her back. “You tell me where that fucking house is...and I swear to God, if even one of those kids has so much as a hair out of place, you’ll be spending the rest of your life at a prison that isn’t advertised… a prison that very few people even know exists...that place is reserved for the worst of the criminals, and I’ll throw away the key. No one will ever know where you are...you’ll rot in that place.” Roxanne went deathly white as the blood drained from her face. She was so scared she could barely get the words out. “It’s in Barstow.” Monica nodded...now they were getting somewhere. “Were you the scout?” Roxanne looked around nervously, and Monica grabbed her chin and jerked her face back to where Monica could see her eyes. “Were you the one that found the kids for him?” Roxanne began crying...and Monica knew she had her answer. Monica turned her around and slapped the cuffs on her, and arrested her. Roxanne sobbed. “I wouldn’t hurt the kids, I’d just drive around, looking for kids that were outside of schools by themselves, and I’d talk to them, get their names, and find out about their home lives. But I never touched them, I never hurt them!” Monica glanced at Brooks who just shook his head. It always amazed both of them that people could somehow justify their outrageous, sick actions, no matter how outlandish their excuses sounded. Monica practically drug Roxanne outside through the kitchen entrance and threw Roxanne into the back seat of her car and slammed the door. Brooks frowned at her. “Red...you need to chill. This case is getting to you.” Monica glared back at Brooks. “Yeah, it is. The kids always do.” Brooks sighed in understanding. He knew what she meant. The cases involving kids were always the hardest. 

Tim and Lucy were nibbling on each other and tasting each other, snuggled up in each other’s arms when his phone rang. Tim sighed, as Lucy continued to nibble on his mouth. “You better answer it.” Tim nodded and kissed Lucy once more before he grabbed his phone off the coffee table. He frowned at the number, not recognizing it. “Hello?” He looked at Lucy sharply and pointed and snapped to his clothes as Lucy frowned at him, when he heard the voice on the other end. “Uncle Tim? Please...please help us.” Tim put his phone on speaker as he began to quickly throw his clothes on. “Lila? Honey...where are you? Are you safe?” Lucy’s eyes went wide with shock as she heard Lila’s voice on the other end. “I’m safe for now...and I have two other kids here with me. But you have to help us Uncle Tim...we have to save Sam, and the other kids!” Lila’s voice was frantic. Tim was dressed, and glanced at Lucy, who had already thrown her clothes back on and was sliding on her shoes. “Lila...baby, tell me where you are. Specifically, where you are. Is there an adult there we can talk to...someone you trust?” Lila’s voice trembled. “We’re at a 7-eleven.” Tim heard voices in the background and frowned. “Lila, let me talk to the adults there with you.” An adult came on on the phone and gave Tim an exact location of the gas station. He looked at Lucy as she whipped out her cell phone. “Who are you calling?” Lucy looked at him as she was grabbing her gun and badge. “Everyone.” Tim shook his head. “No...not Nyla...not yet. Do not call her until we safely have Lila with us.” Lucy nodded. First she called Sgt. Grey, then she called Monica, and finally she texted Jase.

Jase glanced at his phone and his eyes widened at Lucy’s text message. Nyla was sound asleep...Jase had worn her out. It was the first time she had really slept since Lila had been kidnapped. He quietly slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He slipped out of the house, without waking Nyla up...or so he thought. He raced to his truck and jumped inside...and about two seconds later, Nyla did the same. Jase rolled his eyes. Nyla glared at him. “Don’t you even start with me Jase...I’m coming with you.” Jase shook his head. “No, you’re not. Go back inside, I’ll call you when I know something.” Nyla stubbornly put her seat belt on and just looked at Jase. They had a staring contest...and Nyla won. Jase sighed. “Fine...but remember who the Chief is here...and it’s not you.” Nyla nodded. “Ok, Chief...as long as you remember who the cop is here...and it damn sure isn’t you.” Jase couldn’t help but grin as he sped off, headed for Mid Wilshire. 

Within thirty minutes, everyone had met at Mid Wilshire. Monica had devised a plan...and was frowning at Nyla. Jase just rolled his eyes. “It’s not even worth it Rabbit, I’ll watch her, I promise.” Nyla glared at Jase as Monica rolled her eyes. “Fine. Tim...you, Lucy, Jase, and Nyla go to the 7-11 and get those kids. Bring them back here. Lopez...you stay here. In case word of this somehow leaks out and hysterical parents start showing up, someone has to be here to help Sgt. Grey answer their questions.” Monica looked at John. “Nolan, I want you, and West to come with me, Agent turner and the rest of my team. We are going back to that house. If there are other kids there, we have to rescue them before it’s too late.” Nolan nodded. Monica looked around at all the eyes watching her. “Remember...failure is not an option here. We are getting those kids back, tonight!”


	6. Target Acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Lucy, and Jase rush to the gas station to save Lila, and the kids who managed to escape, but they're too late. Lucy finds one of the missing children, and is able to get valuable information from him.

Tim, Lucy, Nyla and Jase pulled into the parking lot of the gas station that Lila had called Tim from. They all raced inside, and Nyla frantically looked around...but there were no kids in sight. Tim whipped out his badge and went up to the counter. An older, heavyset woman, with graying hair and tired eyes looked at him, frowning. “Why are you here? Your guy just left.” Tim felt his stomach drop to his feet. “Ma’am..I’m Officer Tim Bradford with the LAPD. I’m looking for some minor children who were here just a little while ago?” The woman sighed at him in frustration. “Don’t you people ever talk to each other? One of your officers was here already, he picked them up. They’re gone now.” Tim swore just as Nyla came up to the counter. She looked at Tim...and her face fell at his expression. Nyla shook her head. “No...no...we can’t have missed them. They have to be here!” Nyla started sobbing and Tim pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry Harper...we just missed them.” Nyla clung to Tim as Jase and Lucy came up behind her. Tim just shook his head at them, and Jase swore as Lucy closed her eyes. Tim gently turned Nyla over to Jase, who led her out of the gas station. Jase held her tightly as Nyla’s sobs wracked her body. “Shh….we’ll find her...we’ll find all the kids. It won’t be much longer, I promise.” Nyla eased away, and looked at Jase. “We have to find them, soon. We’re running out of time Jase. You know that with every hour that goes by, the chances of finding them alive lessen.” Jase nodded grimly. “Yep, which is why we’re going to speed things up as much as we can.”

Just then Tim and Lucy came outside...they had just questioned the woman working behind the counter. Tim was vibrating with pent up frustration and fury. “No security footage...their damn cameras don’t work and they haven’t been all that concerned with getting them fixed. Did get a description of the guy though...it matches the one Lila’s school gave us.” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other...which Jase noticed. “What is it?” Lucy sighed. “This time, the guy was wearing an L.A. County Sheriff uniform. I pulled up an old picture on my phone of Jared Heck, Jordan’s brother. It’s definitely him…the woman confirmed that’s who she spoke with coming to collect the kids.” Jase nodded. “Well...that’s something...it’s more than we had before.” Lucy sighed, and turned, glancing around in all directions. “The kids have to be close by...they obviously were close enough to walk here on foot. But where?” Jase nodded. “Yeah, they probably were close by. But wherever they came from, Jared probably moved them to a different location after their escape attempt.” Lucy was about to say something when a sound stopped her. 

Just then, Lucy turned her head, and cocked it to the side. She was looking off into the distance in some overgrown brush at the edge of the parking lot of the gas station. Tim noticed her expression. “Boot? What is it?” Lucy shushed him. She listened again, harder this time, and knew she had heard something. She turned to look at Tim, Nyla and Jase. “Did you guys hear that?” They all stared at her, before Lucy took off running. Tim was right behind her. She stepped into the overgrown brush and weeds. She whipped out her phone and turned on it’s flashlight...and gasped. There, hidden in the weeds was a young boy. He cringed when he saw Tim and Lucy. “Please...please don’t make me go back there...don’t take me back to him.” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other, before Lucy reached out to the young boy. “It’s ok, sweety, I won’t make you go back with him. My name is Lucy, and this is my friend, Tim. We’re going to help you, ok?” Lucy smiled at him, and the boy, sensing he could trust her, launched himself into her arms. “I want to go home! Please help me get home!” Lucy wrapped her arms around the frightened boy, and looked at Tim, who had whipped out his cell phone. He looked at the boy with sympathy as he waited for Monica to pick up...finally she did. “Yo...Rabbit. You may want to get in your car like now. I think we found one of your missing kids.” Lucy held the trembling boy in her arms as Tim looked at her grimly. They had indeed saved one missing child...but they were running out of time to save the others, including Lila. 

Jase and Nyla came running over to where Tim and Lucy were at. “Hey...what did you…” Jase froze when he saw the boy. He glanced at Nyla, who couldn’t stop the tears. She was so thankful a child had been saved...but it broke her heart that her missing child was still out there somewhere. Jase wrapped her in his arms as Nyla’s knees gave out, and he sank to the ground with her. She didn’t want to scare the boy, so she kept her sobs impossibly quiet, but the front of Jase’s shirt was soaked. Tim glanced around as he heard a distant rumble of thunder. “Ok...let’s get back inside the gas station before the storm hits. Rabbit and her team are on the way.” The boy Lucy was holding eased away from her, and looked up at her. Lucy looked down at him and smiled. “Hey kiddo, we’re going to go inside before it rains. Are you hungry or thirsty maybe? We can get you something if you are.” The boy nodded as they all quickly walked back into the gas station. The boy stuck to Lucy like glue. She bought him a bottle of water, a turkey and cheese sandwich and a bag of potato chips. She bought a bottle of water and a bag of pretzels for herself. She sat with him at one of the two small booths in the back corner of the gas station, as Tim, Jase, and Nyla were on their phones. The boy looked at her as Lucy smiled at him. “So...this is my first time eating here. I like to know who I’m eating with. Can you tell me your name?” The boy swallowed a potato chip and looked at her, with sad, scared eyes. “Chris. My name is Chris.” Lucy nodded. “Chris...I like that name. Well, Chris, I think you and me are going to hang out here for a while. The police will have some questions for you, but I promise, as soon as we can, we’re going to get you to your mom and dad, ok?” The boy jumped up at the word police, and flew into Lucy’s lap. “No, don’t let the police take me...please!” Tim, Jase, and Nyla turned at the hysterical crying coming out of Chris. They started to approach her, but Lucy held up a hand. She gently rubbed Chris up and down on his back and hugged him tightly, as he held on to her for dear life. The poor kid was absolutely terrified. “Hey, buddy, it’s ok. I’ve got you. I’m the real police, and so are my friends over there, see?” She pointed to Nyla, Tim and Jase, who were looking at her and Chris with concern. Chris narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you lying to me? The guy who took me from my school said he was a policeman too...but he lied.” Lucy firmly shook her head. “No, Chris I’m not lying to you. We’re all real police officers. Here...I’ll show you.” Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. “See? It says my name right there...and it also says Los Angeles Police Department.” Lucy let Chris hold her badge and pointed to the details on it as Chris visibly relaxed. “The guy who took me from my school didn’t have a badge. I asked to see it when I got in his truck.” Jase looked sharply at Tim, and Tim nodded at Jase. They had zeroed in on what Chris said...and had gotten new details for Monica, without even trying. Jase shook his head and smiled at Lucy. “Damn, bro...she’s freaking amazing.” Tim smiled. “Yeah...I know.” Jase looked at Tim and smirked. “Then you best do something about that before it’s too late.” About an hour later, Monica and her team arrived. 

Nyla was standing by herself in the corner of the parking lot of the gas station, gazing up at the night sky that was hidden by cloudcover. Monica and her team had just left with Chris, to reunite him with his family. Chris had given Lucy a big hug before he left, and Lucy vowed to check up on him in a couple of days. She and Tim were sitting in their car, waiting for Jase and Nyla, before they all headed back to L.A. Jase came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. “You ok?” Nyla shook her head. “I can’t leave, Jase...she’s close by, I can feel it.” Jase sighed. “Baby, she probably was close by. But I guarantee you, she’s not there now. She and the other kids were most likely moved after their escape attempt. We can’t just wander around up here in the dark. We have to have intel, or a target to follow, and right now, we don’t have either.” Nyla turned around and burrowed into Jase. “Lila could be cold, or hurt, or hungry...and I can’t get to her. I can’t help her.”” Jase tightened his grip on Nyla and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what it was like to have a missing child...but he did know what it was like to have a missing comrad in arms. He hoped and prayed the outcome for Lila turned out better than what the outcome had been for his fellow SEAL, who had been captured behind enemy lines. Just then, he heard Tim’s voice, who had casually walked up to him and was standing close to both him and Nyla. “Jase...keep hugging Nyla, and smile, but rock her a little bit, until you hit your 2 o’clock. Red truck, one headlight out, female driver.” Tim smiled at Jase, pretending to be chatting with him, as Jase followed Tim’s instructions. Jase kissed Nyla’s temple. “I got her.” He looked at Tim, who was watching the suspicious red truck that had pulled into the parking lot and parked. But the driver hadn’t gotten out of the truck. “That truck has been sitting here for a while now.” Jase sighed. “Agreed.” He lifted Nyla’s face and smiled as he kissed her. Nyla looked back at him with her eyebrows raised in a silent question. Jase nuzzled her neck as he whispered in her ear. “Remember what I said about following a target? Well, target acquired. Let’s roll.”


	7. Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Lucy, Nyla, and Jase meet Samantha. Samantha tells Nyla that Lila is ok, and is the ring leader in the escape attempts. She also reveals what Jared's plan is for the children. Chris is reunited with his parents. Samantha reveals her painful past to Nyla and Sgt. Grey, who realize that this case is far from over. And Monica sets in motion a major rescue operation to save Lila and the other missing children before it's too late.

Nyla jerked out of Jase’s arms and made a beeline for the red truck. “Shit.” Jase, Tim, and Lucy rushed after her, but didn’t reach her in time, and Nyla jerked the driver’s side door opened and hauled the teenage girl out of the truck and rammed her against the driver’s side door, slamming it shut in the process. Nyla got right in her face. “Who are you...and why are you watching us?” Jase put his hands on Nyla’s shoulders and gently but firmly dragged her off the terrified teenager. “Nyla! Easy! You’re scaring her to death.” Nyla jerked against Jase. “Let me go, she knows something! Damn you Jase, get your hands off of me!” Nyla struggled to free herself from Jase’s iron grip.

To everyone’s surprise, the teenage girl yelled at Jase. “Let her go!” She launched herself at Jase, shocking him and Nyla both. Lucy intervened, and grabbed the girl off of Jase. “Ok...ok everyone just calm down. Let’s just all take a breath.” Nyla was still glaring at the teenager and Jase kept his grip firm on Nyla. Tim was taking the scene before him in, and his instincts were screaming that this girl knew something. He walked up to her, careful to keep his distance. “Are you ok? Who are you?” The teenage girl looked around, terrified. “He’ll wake up soon...I didn’t give him enough to kill him. I have to get back soon.” Lucy spoke to her in a soft, soothing voice. “Who will wake up? Sweety, are you ok? We’re police officers, and we can help you.” The teenage girl sobbed. “I tried to get them out...I tried. But he found us. He grabbed them all...except Chris, Chris was able to get away. Lila almost got away...she fought him the hardest of all. She’s so brave. I’m trying to be brave like her.” Nyla let out a small cry at the mention of her daughter’s name as Lucy and Tim looked at each other worriedly. This girl definitely knew something, and they had to act, fast. 

The teenage girl suddenly looked at Nyla. “Oh my gosh...you’re Lila’s mom aren’t you?” Nyla nodded and jerked out of Jase’s grasp and walked to the teenage girl. She spoke in a softer voice this time. “Yes, I am. I’ve been looking for her for the last few days. I’m sorry I grabbed you, I didn’t mean to hurt you. But I’m trying really hard to find my daughter, and the other missing kids. Is Lila ok?” The teenage girl nodded, and Nyla closed her eyes as a flood of relief rushed through her. “Lila’s ok. He doesn’t hurt the kids...he only hurts me.” Tim looked at her sympathetically, as he spoke to her. “Honey...did he take you too, like he took the others? What’s your name?” The teenage girl looked at Lucy for reassurance, and Lucy nodded at her encouragingly. The teenage girl spoke through the tears that poured down her face. “My name is Samantha, but he calls me Sam. He took me when I was six years old...I’m sixteen now.” Tim rolled his eyes skyward, as Lucy gasped. Nyla and Jase looked at Sam with pity, before Nyla hugged her. “I’m so sorry Samantha. I promise you, we will help you find your family. But first we have to go rescue Lila and the other kids before it’s too late.” Sam looked frantically at Tim, Lucy, Nyla, and Jase. “We have to hurry...he’s selling them all in the morning.” Nyla gasped as Jase felt the fury racing through him. Lucy glanced at Tim, who looked at Sam sharply. “What do you mean he’s selling them?” Sam cried and brushed away the tears as they fell. “He takes kids...kids he thinks are from bad homes. He takes them out of schools, wearing a police uniform. Says it’s easier that way.” Sam shrugged her shoulders, before she continued. “He doesn’t sell them to bad people...he sells them to people who can’t adopt kids. He always makes sure the homes are safe before he sells them. But he didn’t do that this time. He’s trying to get rid of them quickly.” Tim glanced at Lucy. “So basically he’s running an illegal adoption ring...only this time, because the kids almost escaped, he’s now selling them to anyone he can find.” Tim looked at Sam for confirmation, and she nodded. He swore as he glanced at the others. “We have to get to those kids before he gets rid of them.” Lucy nodded as Tim drug his cell phone back out of his pocket, and placed a call to Monica. 

Jase took Nyla and pulled her aside. He looked at her with all the love in the world, but she just nodded before he could say anything. “I know...I can’t be in on the rescue. Honestly, Jase, I don’t want to be. I don’t know if I could handle seeing Lila in those kinds of conditions. I’ll stay with Samantha, and talk to her...maybe I can get details out of her that would be useful.” 

Monica was in Sgt. Grey’s office with Chris and his ecstatic parents, interviewing them, when she got another phone call from Tim. Her eyes widened with every word. She quickly finished the phone call and looked at Sgt. Grey. “We just caught a huge break...I have to get my team reassembled and get back to Barstow.” She looked at Chris and his parents. “I think that’s enough for now. We can pick this up later. I’m sure you all want to get Chris home, and he definitely needs to rest.” Monica took out her business card and handed it to Chris’ dad. Sgt. Grey nodded quickly. “Be careful.” She smiled and looked at him and then ran out of his office and out of the Mid Wilshire station. She had to get to those kids...she just had to. And her clock was about to run out.

Twenty minutes later, Monica was back at FBI headquarters, and her team was assembling in the tactical room. They quickly donned their bullet proofs vests, checked their weapons, and other equipment. Monica cleared her throat and they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. The first location they had hit was empty. But with the information Monica had gotten from Chris, they had found a second possible location of where the kids were being held. 

“Ok...our target is Jared Heck. Remember, he is prior law enforcement, so, he has the same kind of training as we do. Be selective when engaging Heck...I don’t want any of the kids accidentally injured in any cross fire. So, I’m splitting you into two teams. Team A, you’ll come with me, and your main objective is Heck.” She read off the list of names who would be on Team A and they all nodded. “Team B...your main objective is the children. Get them out safely, and quietly. Treat them for any injuries or illnesses AFTER they are safely away from the location. Let’s move!” Monica and her team filed out of the tactical room, dressed for battle. Brooks glanced at Monica, and smiled as they walked down to the garage where the FBI vehicles were. “You ready for this, Red?” Monica nodded. “Oh yeah...let’s go get this son of a bitch.” 

Nyla was on her way back to L.A. with Samantha safely in the car with her. It had been decided she would drive Samantha back, as neither Sgt. Grey nor Monica wanted either one of them anywhere near the rescue operation. Nyla sighed with frustration, but she knew it was for the best. There was no way she could stay objective about this, and she knew that it wasn’t just Lila that needed to be rescued...four other kids needed to be rescued as well. Samantha glanced at Nyla. “Is Chris ok?” Nyla looked at her and smiled softly. “Yes...he’s already been reunited with his family, thanks to you. You were very brave Samantha. I’m really proud of you.” Sam just nodded, as she wiped a tear away. “I wasn’t brave for a long time. Lila taught me to be brave. She clearly gets it from you.” Nyla smiled and blinked back the tears as she drove back to Los Angeles. 

They got back to Mid Wilshire, and Nyla took Samantha to the break room, and got her something to eat and something to drink. Sgt. Grey joined them. Samantha was scared of him at first, but Nyla reassured her that Sgt. Grey was a good guy. Slowly, painfully, Samantha began pouring her heart out. Her story broke their hearts. Samantha had only been six years old when Jared Heck had come into her life. He was in the police academy then, and had seemed really nice at first, though he had a bad temper. He had dated her mother briefly, and had always been on her mother’s case about the poor conditions she and Samantha had lived in. But they couldn’t afford anything better; Samantha’s mother was in nursing school, and also worked as a waitress. Her mother had met Jared when he had stopped in for coffee before heading home after his classes were done at the academy for the day. Her mother and Jared hadn’t dated long, but one day, Samantha was sitting outside her school, by herself, waiting for her mother to pick her up. Instead, that day, Jared had picked her up. And instead of taking her home, he had taken her back to his home. He lived in a different town than Samantha and her mother lived, though it was fairly close. He had been questioned in Samantha’s disappearance, but, her case had gone cold, as the small police department investigating the case didn’t have enough personnel or resources to properly investigate. He had never touched her sexually, although he had hit her. Jared, it seemed, became more and more obsessed with breaking the law rather than enforcing it, as he made his way up through the academy. He would learn how to enforce the law while in the academy...and then on his free time, would see what laws he could break without getting caught. It had become an obsession for him. He seemed to straighten out a little bit though at some point, even marrying a nice lady, who desperately wanted children. At first they’d tried to have a kid, but it had never happened. Then they had tried adopting, but his wife had wanted to adopt a baby, and it was a forever waiting list for babies. He had put out feelers about buying a kid, and when he realized how much money was involved, he had gone from trying to buy one to selling them. Through it all, he had kept Samantha prisoner, convinced in his sick mind that he was giving her a better life than her mother would have. He had kidnapped and sold dozens of kids over the years. But living the life had had chosen to live had weighed heavily on him, and he had begun to drink heavily because of it. His wife had finally left him, and, believing Samantha was his kid sister, hadn’t even thought twice about leaving Samantha behind with him. 

Sgt. Grey and Nyla stared at Samantha in shock. She put her head down on the table and cried. Nyla got up to get her another bottle of water and gently put it beside her. Sgt. Grey stood up and moved away from the table, and motioned for Nyla to join him. He spoke in a hushed tone so he wouldn’t upset Samantha any further. “You know what this means?” Nyla nodded grimly. “Yeah...it means there’s a lot more kids Monica has to find.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Exactly.”


	8. Fight Or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan, Lopez, and West gather at Mid Wilshire with their signifigant others awaiting word on the rescue operation. Sgt. Grey fills them in on Samantha's story. And Lila takes on her kidnapper in a fight for her life.

Sgt. Grey had made a fresh pot of coffee. He knew there was no way he was going to sleep, or even go home, tonight. The rescue operation of Lila and the other missing children was currently underway, and the waiting was always the hardest part. Suddenly the break room door burst open and in walked Angela and Wesley, John and Grace, and Jackson and Sterling. Sgt. Grey looked at them in surprise. “What are you all doing here? It’s the middle of the night? Lopez, you should be home resting.” They all smiled at him, as Angela waddled over to him. “Sarge, you know we couldn’t just sit around at home and wait.” He nodded. Angela looked at him. “How’s Harper holding up?” Sgt. Grey sighed. “She’s holding on...by a thread.” Lopez nodded as she watched Nyla and Samantha. “That the girl Harper brought in? She’s much older than I was expecting.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “It’s a hell of a story, Lopez. Heck has had that girl for ten years.” Angela gasped. “Ten years?” Sgt. Grey sadly nodded. She motioned for the others to join her, and Sgt. Grey filled them all in on what Samantha had just told him and Nyla. There wasn’t a dry eye among them as they looked sadly at Samantha. Nolan looked at Lopez. “We can’t let that happen to Lila.” West nodded in agreement. “Whatever it takes Sergeant.” Sgt. Grey looked at them. “Well, hopefully we’ll know more soon.” He glanced at the clock on the wall and hoped and prayed that when morning came, it would bring good news with it. He knew Monica would do what she always did...he just hoped she’d do it faster this time. Nolan frowned at Sgt. Grey. “If he held her for that long, that means he’s been doing this for a decade. Which means this case suddenly just exploded with a lot more missing kids.” Sgt. Grey sighed wearily. “Yep. Monica’s going to be working on this case for months to come. It will take time to track down all those families, and the kids.” Everyone looked over at Nyla and Samantha, and prayed that the hell Samantha had endured for ten years was not the same fate that Lila and the other kids would meet. Nolan glanced at the clock on the wall in the break room, and let his mind wander to Lila, and what she and the other kids must be going through. He hoped and prayed for a miracle.

Monica and her team met Tim, Jase and Lucy at the gas station in Barstow. She looked around at everyone. “Ok. With the information that Chris was able to give us about where he was being held, we know where the kids are. I’m betting Heck hasn’t had time to move them yet. There’s an old farmhouse not even five miles from here. We hit it quickly. Team B, remember, your objective is the children. You get them out of there as quickly as possible. The rest of us, we’re going after Heck. Let’s roll.” The team members nodded, and everyone began heading for their vehicles. Monica pulled Tim, Lucy, and Jase aside. “If this thing goes south, you three go after Lila. I’ll worry about the other kids and Heck. Lila knows you three and trusts you.” Tim, Lucy and Jase nodded. They all trudged to Monica’s vehicle, prepared to go to war if they had to, to get Lila back. They said a silent vow among themselves that they weren’t leaving that house without her, no matter what it took. Lucy looked at Jase. “Are you armed?” Jase shook his head and winked at her. “Nope...Don’t worry, I’m good.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Jase, I can give you a weapon.” Jase shook his head. “No...I don’t want to scare Lila. Besides, I can handle it without a weapon if I need to.” They had no doubt that he could. Tim looked at Jase as Lucy and Monica got into the car. “You good?” Jase just nodded. “I’m good, bro. Let’s do this.” Tim knew that Jase was still recovering from his latest deployment; he hadn’t been injured, but Jase usually slept for two straight days when he returned from deployments. He’d been going almost nonstop since his return to the States, because he’d rushed to California the minute he’d heard about Lila. He’d only been back in Montana for less than an hour when he’d gotten Tim’s message. Tim wasn’t surprised though. He knew Jase would do whatever he had to do to save Lila, no matter the toll it took on him. 

Trip had loaded the last of the supplies up into the van. He was still shaking his head with fury and disbelief. He couldn’t believe Sam had betrayed him like this. He had been able to track down all the kids who had escaped with her except for one...no telling where that boy took off to. But now Sam was gone again. She had obviously slipped something into his drink earlier and it had made him fall asleep. He should have known better...she never fixed him a drink, she hated it when he drank alcohol, and then suddenly out of the blue, she had made him a mixed drink. He had loved her like she was his own, and had damn sure been able to provide a better home for her than his shitty ex girlfriend had. He swore to himself again. Everyone had left him. His ex girlfriend all those years ago, and his wife. And don’t even get him started on his now ex cop friends, who had turned him in for drinking on the job. They’d all done it, hadn’t they? And now they had all turned against him. Well, that was just fine with him. He didn’t need anyone anyway. He’d sell this last batch of kids, then he’d be set for life, and live out the rest of his life on some tropical island somewhere away from everyone who had betrayed him. Maybe he’d change his name too. He’d never liked his nickname Trip, and he hated his name Jared even more. 

He went storming downstairs to the basement. All he had to do now was get the kids. He unlocked the door and flipped on the lights, and stared in shock. All the kids were gone again. He turned around and felt something hard and heavy smack him right in the face. It stunned him just enough to fall down. Lila dropped the heavy shovel she had found hidden under the staircase in the basement...her arms were vibrating with pain, but it had felt good to hit the guy. She turned and looked at the other kids that had been held captive with her. “Run! Run!” They all started to run to the door Sam had led them out of earlier when Lila felt something grab her ankle. She watched the other kids escape the basement as she fell flat on her stomach on the ground as Trip yanked her back to him. Trip was seething with anger. “You little bitch!” He yanked her back, and she fought like a wild animal, just like her mom had taught her. He had no idea when he’d first taken Lila that she was a cop’s kid, and now he was regretting every second of it. He struggled to hold her as she fought back as hard as she could. He didn’t want to hurt her...he almost admired her for how much she fought him. He was tempted just to let her go for all the trouble she’d caused, because he was sick of dealing with her shit, but he couldn’t take the risk. But what to do with her? 

Lila bit him hard on the arm and as a reflex, Trip hit her, hard. It stunned Lila, and she stopped fighting. Her eyes were wide with fright as she felt the monster engulf her. Trip violently turned her around looked into her eyes. “You made me do that kid...I don’t want to hurt you. Just calm down and cooperate and you’ll be fine.” Trip picked her up again, and Lila screamed. She heard her mother’s voice in her mind, and it rallied Lila. “Fight back. Never give up.” Lila knew if she tried to fight Trip again, she’d probably get hit again. But she also knew if he got her out of this house and into that van, she was never going to see her mom and dad again. She knew in her ten year old heart she had to fight for her life, and she had to do it now. Lila summoned all her courage and began to fight for her life. She kicked and screamed and bit and punched and fought like a wild animal against it’s predator. She felt the adrenaline racing through her veins and heard Trip swear and grunt as he fought to control her. Lila held onto her mother’s voice as she continued to fight and struggle against Trip. She glanced at the open door in the basement that led to the outside. She was happy the other kids had escaped...if only she could get free, just for a few seconds, she could bolt for the door. 

Lila bit Trip hard again, this time hard enough to draw blood, and for just a second, he let go of her. She was free! Lila ran like the wind, hearing the predator behind her...she was almost to the door, and freedom was just within her grasp. She could smell the night air coming through the open door, and hear the nighttime symphony of the crickets. Just a few more steps, and she would have her freedom.


	9. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica and her team, along with Tim, Lucy, and Jase, arrive at the farmhouse to rescue the kids. Monica's well laid rescue plan doesn't go according to plan at all.

Monica and her team had just pulled up to the house, when Tim swore. He saw four kids running like the wind, away from the house and down the long driveway trying to reach the road. “Holy shit...are those the kids?” Monica slammed on her breaks and parked, as she, Tim, Lucy, and Jase jumped out of her vehicle; her team flooded the driveway in their vehicles, all screeching to a stop. Monica’s well laid rescue plan had just imploded. “Dear God...it’s the kids!” Monica glanced at the agents who were running towards her. “Team B! Get those kids and get them out of here! Team A, move into position!” Jase looked at Tim. “Damnit, I don’t see Lila anywhere. She’s got to still be inside the house.” Lucy and Jase looked at each other and then at Tim. Tim looked at Monica. “We’re going after Lila. You guys worry about Heck.” Monica nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with them, and it would just waste time. “Ok. Stay in constant contact.” Her agents rushed forward, and grabbed the kids, rushing them to the safety of their vehicles. Monica looked at them and then back towards the house. Her heart was in her throat. She couldn’t lose Lila. She sprinted towards the house as she drew out her weapon. 

Tim, Lucy, and Jase raced towards the house ahead of Monica and the rest of her team. Tim and Lucy were armed but Jase wasn’t… at least with a weapon. They vaulted the front steps, and Jase held up a closed fist signaling for them to stop. He looked at them and whispered. “I’ll go in low, you two go in high. He could be anywhere.” Just then they heard Lila scream. Tim kicked in the front door, and he, Lucy and Jase entered the house. They listened, and heard Lila scream again. Lucy frantically looked around. “She sounds muffled...like she’s in another room.” Tim saw a door down the hallway and pointed. “Basement!” The three of them rushed forward to the basement door.

Lila was kicking and hitting with all her might...just like her mother had taught her. Trip had unfortunately grabbed her before she had reached the basement door leading to the outside, and was dragging her back towards the stairs...he was going to head out a different exit, that provided much more cover with heavy foliage from the trees in the yard. Lila, remembering a move her mother had taught her, slammed her head backwards into his face. It hurt really bad, and immediately made her sick to her stomach...but she was suddenly free! Trip howled in pain dropped her, and Lila bolted for the stairs since they were now closer to her than the door in the basement that led to the outside was. Just then, Tim and Lucy flung the door to the basement open. Trip managed to get to Lila again and grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back to him. Lila cried out in pain. He whipped a knife out of his back pocket, holding it to Lila’s throat. Lila screamed in terror. Tim and Lucy had their guns out, aiming them at Trip. Tim glared at Trip. “Let her go Heck! It’s over!” Trip looked around desperately as he was weighing his options. Lucy looked at Lila, who was crying and calling for Tim and Lucy. “Stay calm honey, we got this. Heck, don’t make this any worse! She’s just a little girl...you got nowhere to go!. Drop the knife, now!” 

Jase heard Tim and Lucy yelling at Heck, and also heard Lila’s cries, but he tuned it all out. He was in Navy SEAL mode now, and knew he had to get into the basement another way. He quickly ran back outside, and saw Monica and her team closing in and surround the outside of the house. He ran towards Monica, yelling at her as he ran. “We’ve got a hostage situation, and we have no time to wait for a negotiator. He’s got her in the basement.” Before Monica could say anything, Jase raced off around the house and looked for any possible way into the basement. He found the open door that the kids had run out of, and cautiously approached it. He stood to the side of the door, and quickly looked inside, evaluating the situation. He could easily slip inside and get behind Heck, and Heck would never see him coming. Jase slowly and quietly entered the basement, stalking his prey, preparing to attack. Monica glanced at her team as they got to the house. “Heck does not get out of here with Lila. If he's standing and you have the shot, drop him!” 

Tim put his gun down carefully on one of the steps and was trying to reason with Trip. He held up his hands as Trip had the knife pressed to Lila’s throat. “Trip, let her go. It’s over. You used to be a cop...your job was to protect kids, not kill them. I know you don’t want to hurt Lila. Just let her go. Let her go, and you can keep me as your hostage.” Trip narrowed his eyes at Tim… it wasn’t a bad option considering. He really didn’t want to hurt Lila, and the cop might make a better hostage. Lucy looked at Lila, and realized she was struggling to breathe, as she desperately was trying to pull Trip’s arm away from her neck. “Trip...ease off. Lila can’t breathe.” 

Tim and Lucy saw Jase sneaking up behind Trip, as quiet and deadly as his semi pet wolf Blue. To Lucy he did look like a wolf, stalking it’s prey. Jase and Tim looked at each other, and a silent message passed between them. Trip nodded. “Ok...I’ll let Lila go...but you don’t leave.” Tim nodded and started walking down the stairs with his hands raised as Lucy kept her weapon trained on Trip. Lucy’s heart was in her throat as she watched the scene before her. One wrong move and Lila was dead, and Tim probably was too. Trip loosened his grip on Lila and was bringing the knife down, away from Lila,preparing to trade Lila for Tim, when Jase sprang. He launched himself onto Trip’s back, as Tim rushed forward, quick as lightning, and grabbed Lila and hauled her into his arms, away from Trip and Jase. Jase and Trip wrestled on the ground for the knife, but Trip was no match for Jase. Tim handed Lila to Lucy, who quickly holstered her weapon, and he rushed back down the stairs to help Jase. Tim grabbed the knife out of Trip’s hand and tossed it away, as Jase pinned Trip’s arms behind his back. Lucy rushed up the stairs with Lila wrapped tightly in her arms, when she realized the situation was under control. She ran with Lila to the front door that was standing wide open, waving to Monica from the front porch. “I’ve got her! I’ve got her!” Monica and her team rushed inside the house as Lila sobbed and clung to Lucy. Lucy stepped to the side, out of the entrance way, when her knees gave out. She wrapped herself around Lila as they both sobbed...the memories of Lucy’s kidnapping rushing back to her. After a few minutes, Lucy stood up, still holding Lila, and waited for Tim and Jase to come out. Meanwhile, in the basement, Tim cuffed Trip and hauled him to his feet. “You’re under arrest.” Jase and Tim drug Trip up the stairs, and out of the basement just as Monica approached. Tim handed Trip over to Monica. “He’s all yours, Rabbit.” Monica nodded, and jerked Trip away from Tim. Normally, Monica always had a snappy comeback for any situation, but this time, she had nothing. She hauled Trip out of the house, and almost threw him down the front steps. She roughly walked him to her FBI vehicle, then slammed him into the side of one of the FBI vans. “Sorry...my bad.” She loaded him in the van, then glanced around at the other kids who were all crying, clinging to the other agents. Tim and Jase came up to Monica, and Tim put his arm around her shoulder. “You did good, Rabbit. Real good.” Monica nodded, and sighed. She wasn’t even close to being done yet. “Yeah, I guess. But you guys definitely helped. Ok...I’ve got to get this prick back to FBI headquarters, and get these kids reunited with their parents. I’ll text you later.” Tim nodded. Then he looked at Jase and grinned before calling to Monica. “Hey...mind if we take Lila back to Mid Wilshire? I have an idea.” Monica looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Sure. I can catch up with her parents there just as easily as I can at my office. See you soon.” Tim nodded in satisfaction. Then he turned to Jase. Jase cocked his head to the side, eyeing Tim. “What are you up to?” Tim just shook his head. “It’s a surprise.” Jase grinned. “Yeah...I’ve got one of those too.” Tim’s eyes widened. “Really? You’re going for it?” Jase nodded. “Yep.” Tim smiled...the morning was shaping up to be one full of surprises. 

Lila was trembling in Lucy’s arms and crying. Lucy fiercely hugged her. “It’s ok sweety, we’ve got you now, it’s all over. Oh Lila I’m so proud of you, you were so brave.” Monica came back to Tim, eyeing him and Jase. “Did you or Jase do that to Heck?” Tim looked at her, confused. “Do what?” Monica motioned for Jase and Tim to follow her to the FBI van that Trip was sitting in. They walked with her to the van, as did Lucy, who was carrying Lila. Monica pointed to Trip's face, which was covered in blood, and his nose was at an odd angle. Tim looked at Jase, and they both shook their heads. Then they all heard Lila’s soft voice. She raised her head from where she had buried it into Lucy’s shoulder. “It was me...I did that. I fought to get away from him...just like my mom taught me.” Lucy and Monica smiled at Lila, as Tim and Jase both gasped in surprise, before grinning hugely at Lila. Monica went up to Lucy and high fived Lila. “Atta girl. You did really good Lila. You’re the bravest kid I know.” Then she looked back at Tim and Jase. “Ok...I’ll meet you all at Mid Wilshire later...or I’ll just text you and find you if you’re not there." Tim nodded as Monica climbed into the van. She shut the door, and it slowly pulled away, with Brooks at the wheel. Lila looked at Lucy. “Where are we going now?” Lucy smiled at her. “Well, I think we’d better go find your mom and dad. That’s the very first thing we’re doing. After that, maybe milkshakes are in order? I know I could definitely use one.” Lila smiled softly and nodded her head. Then she buried her face in Lucy’s neck and sobbed. Lila was so tired, and so scared, and so relieved. She had fought for her life...and won. Lucy tightened her grip on Lila, and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She knew the roller coaster of emotions that were running through Lila, all too well. 

Tim pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his list of contacts. He found the name he wanted, and dialed the number. His friend answered on the first ring. “Yo...Wood. I need a favor.”


	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and the other kids were rescued. Tim arranges for a big surprise for Lila and her family as they're reunited at Mid Wilshire...and another reunion happens.

It was now 8am. Sgt. Grey looked at his phone as it signaled an incoming text message; it was from Monica. He read it and smiled. He left his office, and the first person he bumped into was Nolan. “Go get Detective Harper’s ex husband, now.” Nolan broke into a wide smile at the look on Sgt. Grey’s face. “They found her?” Sgt. Grey smiled back at him and nodded. “Yes...and the other kids that were with Lila. The other kids that were with her are all at Monica’s office, and are being reunited with their parents as we speak. Monica’s got Heck in interrogation now, and he’s done. She’s got leads on most of the other kids that he sold. Monica sent Lila back here, at Bradford’s request.” Nolan closed his eyes in relief. “Thank God.” Sgt. Grey checked his watch and cleared his throat. Nolan smiled and hurried off. Nyla was pacing back and forth in the break room; she knew the rescue operation was underway, and had been, for hours, but she hadn’t heard anything yet. Samantha was asleep at one of the small tables in the break room...they were having trouble finding her mother. Nyla hoped they’d be able to track her down. Sgt. Grey looked at his phone again, and this time he got a message from Tim. He broke into a wide grin as he read the message. He left his office to go find Nyla...a big surprise was about to happen.

About twenty minutes later, Donovan rushed into Mid Wilshire with Nolan. He found Nyla in the break room with a girl he didn’t know. Nyla was pouring coffee when she looked at Nolan and Donovan in surprise. “Donovan, what are you doing here? I don’t have any news yet.” Donovan was about to say something when the sound of police sirens startled them all...and they were growing louder. To Nyla, they sounded like they were in the lobby they were so close, and so loud. What the hell? She looked at Donovan as they rushed out of the break room. Nolan was right behind them as they ran through Mid Wilshire. 

Tim had called a friend at California Highway Patrol, and had asked for a police escort back to Mid Wilshire. When he had explained the situation, over a dozen officers had volunteered to be escorts. Lila wound up having her own convoy escorting her all the way back to L.A. from Barstow. Lila was riding with Tim, Lucy, and Jase in Tim’s truck. With all the lights and sirens, it looked like a parade was driving through the streets of L.A, headed straight for Mid Wilshire.

Donovan and Nyla rushed out the front entrance followed by Sgt. Grey, Nolan, Grace, Lopez, Wesley, Jackson and Sterling. They had all stayed all night at Mid Wilshire to support Nyla and her family. Nyla and Donovan grabbed each other’s hands and held their breath. There were so many patrol cars, all with their sirens on and their lights flashing, pulling into the parking lot of Mid Wilshire. Nyla burst into tears when Tim’s truck finally pulled into the parking lot. Oh God, oh please, please, please….Nyla said a silent prayer as Tim got out of his truck, with a huge smile on his face. Jase got out of the front passenger side, and he was smiling too. Then Lucy out of the back passenger side, and held the door open. Lila hopped out, and Nyla and Donovan shouted, and went running towards her. Lila sprinted towards them. “Mom! Dad!” Nyla was a much faster runner than Donovan, and got to Lila first. She snatched Lila up in a hug and closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. “Oh Lila, Oh baby...are you ok? Oh I love you so much baby. Oh I’m so glad you’re safe.” Donovan couldn’t get any words out, he was crying too hard. He grabbed Nyla and Lila in a bear hug, and the three of them started crying together. Suddenly Lila jumped out of Nyla’s arms and went running to Tim and Jase. Tim caught her and gave her a hug, as Jase hugged them both. “Thank you for saving me Uncle Tim and Mr. Jase.” They both laughed, and hugged her hard. Nyla and Donovan watched with watery smiles as Lila hugged her saviors. Then Lila jumped out of their arms and went running to Lucy. Lucy crouched down and caught her in a big hug. Donovan meanwhile had walked up to Tim and Jase. He grabbed them both in a hug. “Thank you for saving my little girl.” He started to get choked up again, and Tim sighed. He wasn’t good at this sappy stuff. Meanwhile Nyla had walked up to Jase and pulled him aside. “You saved her?” Jase just shrugged. “Eh...I helped, a little. You’ll have to ask her about it...it was mostly her. She fought him like hell and got away from him.” Jase glanced at Tim. “Tim was the bomb. He’s the one who offered to trade places with Lila and be the hostage.” Nyla glanced at both Tim and Lila in surprise. Lila was now surrounded by dozens of police officers, who were smiling at her, hugging her, and giving her high fives; and she was eating up the attention. Nyla smiled and looked back at Jase. She didn’t say what she wanted to, she’d save that for later. For now, she simply grabbed him in a big hug, and kissed him deeply. They finally came up for air to claps, whistles, and shouts. Jase smiled at her. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Go be with your family.” Nyla nodded, and smiled at him. Before Nyla went to rejoin Lila, she pulled Tim aside. She looked at him, and had trouble finding the words. Tim just smiled at her and hugged her. Nyla forced the tears back. “Thank you Bradford...so much.” He squeezed her before releasing her. “Anytime, Harper.” 

Later that afternoon, a woman walked into the Mid Wilshire station. She looked lost, and confused. Nyla saw her as she walked through the lobby and knew exactly who she was. Lila had wanted to stay at the police station, and Nyla and Donovan couldn’t say no to her, so they had hung out at Mid Wilshire for most of the day; Monica had already been by and briefly interviewed Lila. Nyla and Donovan had been overwhelmed at the lengths Monica had gone to, to get Lila and the other kids back, and had expressed their thanks over and over. Nyla looked at Donovan and Lila. “I need to go help that lady.” Lila stood up. “Can I come too?” Donovan hesitated, but Nyla smiled and nodded. “Sure. Donovan, you too. You’ll want to see this.” The three of them walked up to the woman and Nyla smiled at her. “May I help you ma’am?” The woman softly smiled and nodded. “Umm...I got a call, about my daughter, Samantha?” Lila gasped. “I know Sam. She helped me.” The woman’s eyes widened in shock as she looked at Lila, and then back at Nyla. Nyla gently took her hand. “Come with me.” They all went into the break room where Sam was.

Sam was sitting at the small table in the break room, wondering what was going to happen to her now. Suddenly the door burst open and Lila came running in. Sam stood up. “Hey...what’s going on?” Lila had been hanging out with Sam some as Monica and her team had been trying to rack down Sam’s mother. After everything Sam had been through, Sgt. Grey had absolutely refused to send her into foster care, and Monica had agreed with him. They were delaying it as long as they could, and their risk had paid off. Lila smiled at Sam and took her hand. “Your mom is here!” Sam gasped, and just then, her mother, Nyla, and Donovan entered the break room. The woman burst into tears when she saw Sam, and Sam did the same. They rushed to each other, and clung to each other, laughing and crying. “Oh mama, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I never should have trusted him. He told me you had stopped looking for me and didn’t want me.” Sam’s mother eased back and took Sam’s face in her hands. “I never stopped looking for you Samantha. I never gave up on finding you.” Sam cried even harder as her mom hugged her again. Donovan looked at Nyla and smiled. “Wow. Sometimes I see why you do this job. That right there is incredible.” He smiled as Sam and her mom continued to embrace. Nyla looked at Donovan and smiled. “Yes, it is.” 

Tim and Lucy were watching the scene from the doorway. Tim looked at Lucy and smiled at her, and pulled her into his side. He whispered where only she could hear him. “You are incredible, Boot. I don’t know that Monica would have found these kids so soon if you hadn’t heard Chris, or been able to get so many details out of him so fast.” Lucy grinned. “Eh...I helped a little.” Tim laughed and kissed her cheek. “You sound just like Jase.” Lucy laughed. Sgt. Grey came up to them then, and they quickly broke apart. He rolled his eyes, then smiled as he watched Sam and her mom. “That’s a great feeling. Well, you two might like hanging out here when you’re off shift, but I don’t. I’m going home and going to bed. See you tomorrow.” Tim and Lucy glanced at the clock on the wall in the break room and were surprised to see their shift had ended fifteen minutes ago. Tim looked at Lucy. “Ready to get out of here, Boot?” Lucy nodded. “Meet you at your place?” Tim shook his head. “No...let’s meet at your place. Jase is already there anyway.” Lucy laughed. “Jase doesn’t have a key to my place.” Tim smirked at her. “Like he needs one.” They went to Sam and hugged her goodbye, while her mother profusely thanked them. Monica and Brooks walked into the break room just then. Monica had wanted to be there for this reunion the most. It did her heart good to see a family reunite after being separated for so long. Tim grabbed Monica and pulled her aside. He hugged her. “Nice job on this one Rabbit.” She smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks. Go home...and keep Jase out of trouble please.” Tim laughed. “I’ll do my best.” Monica chatted with Sam and her mom briefly, before everyone filed out of the break room. It had been a long couple of days and everyone was exhausted.

Monica and Brooks were in the parking lot, about to get into their vehicle, when she saw Sgt. Grey strolling towards them. Brooks looked at her and grinned. “Later, Red. See you tomorrow.” Then he hopped in the car and drove away, leaving Monica standing there. Sgt. Grey reached her and looked at her, concerned. Monica had worn herself down to the bone on this case. She had barely eaten, hadn’t slept at all, and it was starting to show. Sgt. Grey reached out and caressed her cheek. “You ok?” Monica started to nod her head...she was always ok. But before she could help herself, the tears started to flow. She felt Wade’s embrace surround her as she finally let go of all the emotions she had kept bottled up inside her. Wade held her close and rocked her as she cried. “You did it baby, you saved Lila, and Chris, and the others...you got them home. And you’ll find the others...I know you will. C’mon, let’s go home.” Monica nodded, as Wade led her to his car. Monica was sound asleep before they had even left the parking lot.

Later that night, Tim and Lucy were in her apartment with Jase. They had just finished a wonderful dinner Jase had cooked. Tim and Lucy were curled up on one end of the couch together. Jase was on the other. They were all exhausted. Lucy looked at Jase. “Why aren’t you at Nyla’s?” Jase shrugged. I figure she and Donovan need some time alone with Lila. That poor kid went through hell...they all did.” Lucy shook her had and smiled at him. “You are one in a million Jase.” Jase yawned and smiled. “Thanks. I’ll see them soon enough, I’m going to hang around for a few more days. Now, I’m going to go crash. I feel like I haven’t slept in ten years.” Jase got up and went into what was now Lucy’s guest room as Jackson had moved in with Sterling. Lucy looked back at Tim to tell him she was ready for bed...and laughed. He was already sound asleep on her couch. She snuggled against him, as exhaustion closed in on her. It had been a horrible couple of days. But, Lucy would sleep peacefully that night, and without any nightmares, knowing that Lila was back home, safe and sound, and so were several other missing kids.


	11. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Lila's rescue and she's having trouble coping. Jase, Tim, and Lucy try to help Lila recover from her traumatic experience. And Jase has a big surprise of his own.

Donovan stood on the tiny back porch of his house, frowning at Nyla and Jase. They, along with Tim and Lucy, were standing on the back porch, watching Lila, who was in the backyard. They all watched her, worriedly. It had been a week now since Lila had been rescued. And in that week she had stopped eating, and stopped talking. All she did was mope around and sleep...until she’d wake up screaming from nightmares. Lila was just sitting there, in the grass, staring at nothing. Donovan’s shoulders slumped; Nyla sighed. “Donovan, just let Jase try. Everything else we’ve tried hasn’t worked. He’s good with her, and she trusts him.” Donovan closed his eyes, trying to hold onto his frustration. “I’m not saying anything against Jase here Nyla. But Lila is our daughter. We should be able to fix this...we’re her parents.” Nyla was struggling to hold onto her temper. “We’ve tried to fix this! Lila isn’t responding to either of us. She let’s Tim and Lucy sit with her more than she’ll let us, but she won’t open up to them either. Please, just let Jase try, we’ve tried everything else, and nothing is working,” Donovan sighed and nodded. He hated that he nor Nyla couldn’t seem to help Lila with her trauma. It made him feel like less of a man, and less of a parent. But he’d do whatever he had to do for his little girl. 

Jase went up to Donovan and held his hand out. Donovan hesitated slightly, but shook Jase’s hand. “I’ll do my best. I won’t hurt her, I promise. I love her too. I’ll see if I can get her to talk...but no promises on that. I’m not a therapist, and this isn’t my wheelhouse.” Donovan nodded. Tim went up to Jase. “Jase...you might be just what Lila needs. You’ve seen some of the same shit she has...just on a different level. It might help for her to be able to talk to someone who’s also been in a trumatic situation like she was.” Jase nodded, and then glanced at Lila. Poor kid...she definitely wasn’t the same Lila he joked around with, teased and played with whenever he visited. He opened the door in the screened in porch that led to the backyard, and walked outside to join Lila. Nyla, Donovan, Tim, and Lucy watched Jase sit down with Lila, and prayed for a miracle.

Lila was picking grass out of the yard, and letting it fall between her fingers, back to the ground. Jase sat down on the grass with her. “Hi cutie...been a rough week, huh?” Lila didn’t look at him, and just picked more grass out of the yard. She had her knees bent and rested her head on top of them, looking lost. Jase knew how he’d have to play this, and he knew it would cut him deeply. But always ready to take one for the team, he prepared to take another one. He glanced up at the bright, sunny day, and the clear, blue sky. “Pretty day. Days like this always remind me of my mom...makes me a little sad.” Lila stopped picking the grass, which Jase had noticed. She looked at him, and he could see the question in her eyes. “My mom died a long time ago, when I was in high school. She died on a day just like this...pretty, sunny, blue skies.” Lila gave him a look of sympathy. Then she looked at down at the grass, and softly whispered. “Was it your fault?” Jase looked at her...so that’s what this was about. Lila was blaming herself for her kidnapping...poor kid. Jase shrugged his shoulders. “You know, for a while I thought so. A really bad guy who tricked me and pretended to be my friend hurt her really badly, and she died. I thought it was my fault because my friend tricked me...he made me think he was this really nice guy, but he wasn’t. He was just a great big jerk.” Lila solemnly nodded. “Just like that creep who tricked me, and told me he was a cop like my mom.” 

Nyla grabbed Donovan’s hand. “Look...she’s talking to him!” Donovan closed his eyes in relief. “Thank God.” He started to walk outside, but Tim stopped him. “No, not yet, let Jase do his thing.” Donovan glared at Tim, who simply looked back at Donovan. Nyla intervened. “Donovan if you go out there now, she’ll just clam up again. Just wait a few minutes, and give them time.” Donovan sighed and nodded. He looked outside, heartbroken. His heart ached for his little girl. Nyla held her breath as she watched Jase and Lila, hoping he could get to the bottom of things. Lucy walked to Tim, and grasped his hand, both of them watching Jase and Lila. They were just as worried about Lila as everyone else was.

Jase looked at Lila. “You know kiddo, it’s not your fault that you were tricked, just like it wasn’t my fault that I was tricked. Unfortunately there are some really bad people out there, who do really mean things. But there are lots of good people out there too, like your mom and dad, and Lucy Lou, and Uncle Tim.” Lila looked at Jase then. “And you.” Jase smiled at her. “Thanks. Now Lila, listen honey, anytime you need to talk to me about this, or anything, you can. But I’m not always here, sometimes I’m at my house in Montana. You can always talk to your mom or dad or Uncle Tim, or Lucy Lou. They’d listen to you anytime you want to talk.” Lila started picking grass again. “They wouldn’t understand.” An idea came to Jase then. “Well, that’s not totally true Lila.” Lila looked at Jase and frowned. Jase looked towards the porch and pointed at Lucy, then signaled her to come join them. Lucy nodded and quickly went outside, and sat down on the ground on the other side of Jase in front of Lila. Lila sent her a halfhearted smile. Jase smiled at Lila. “Lucy would understand. Because the same thing that happened to you, happened to her.” Lila’s eyes almost popped out of her head. “Someone tricked you and took you too?” Lucy gathered herself, and nodded. “Yep. I thought he was my friend. And he tricked me and kidnapped me, and tried to hurt me really badly. Your mom and Uncle Tim saved me.” Lila looked at Jase who nodded in agreement. “True story. So see, Lila? It’s not your fault for what happened to you, same as it’s not my fault or Lucy Lou’s fault for what happened to us. But we’re all really lucky that we have friends like your mom and Uncle Tim that will come help us when we need it.” Lila nodded. She picked more grass as she glanced between Jase and Lucy. “That’s why I called Uncle Tim for help. I thought mom and dad would be mad at me for getting tricked.” Lucy smiled as Jase nodded in understanding. “No, they wouldn’t be mad at you, but, I’m glad you felt like you could call Uncle Tim.” Lucy gently reached for Lila’s hand. “You know Lila, I’m really proud of you. You were in a very scary situation, and you fought back. You were very brave...not many kids would be brave enough to fight against an adult, but you were. You helped us save you...and all those other kids too.” Lila straightened up at that. She hadn’t thought about things that way, and it made her feel really good that Lucy and Jase were proud of her. 

Donovan elbow bumped Nyla. “Good job, mom.” Nyla laughed, as she wiped tears from her eyes. “That’s my girl. Good for you baby.” Tim smiled, and had a feeling Nyla wasn’t going to be the only police officer in the Harper family.

Lila glanced between Lucy and Jase, and Jase could tell she wanted to ask a question. “Hit me...anything you want to know Lila. All you have to do is ask.” Lila looked between them. “Can we go get something to eat? I’m starving.” Jase and Lucy looked at her and laughed. The three of them stood up. Lila walked back to the porch with them, one on each side flanking her, and they all held hands. Donovan was smiling, and Nyla was too, trying to fight back tears. Tim smiled as they all came inside the screened in porch. Jase clapped his hands together. “Who’s hungry? I vote for pizza!” Nyla and Donovan looked down at Lila in surprise. Nyla crouched down in front of Lila. “Do you feel like eating? Is pizza ok?” Lila nodded happily, as Nyla’s shoulders sagged with relief. Donovan went up to Jase and shook his hand. “Thank you.” Jase just smiled. “Anytime. Can we go now? I’m freaking starving, probably more than Lila is.” Lila whirled at the sound of her name. “No way! I’m hungrier than you are!” Jase shook his head as they walked through the house. Donovan grabbed his keys and wallet, as Nyla grabbed her purse. As they all walked outside of the house, Lila and Jase were still debating who was hungrier. “There’s no way you could be hungrier than me Lila...I’m a grown man.”   
Donovan smiled, Tim and Lucy laughed, and Nyla rolled her eyes as they all headed for Donovan’s SUV. “I’m not listening to this all the way to the restaurant.” Jase just grinned at Nyla. “Yes, you are.” 

Later that night, they were back Nyla’s house..except for Donovan. Donovan had dropped everyone off at Nyla’s, including Lila. He had to go out of town early the next morning on a business trip, so he bowed out early, and headed home to get some sleep. Tim, Lucy, Nyla, and Jase were in Lila’s room. Lila was in bed, with Jase crouched next to her bed, and Nyla standing behind him. Tim and Lucy were in the doorway, about to head back to his house when Lila froze everyone in their tracks with her question. “Mr. Jase? Are you going to marry my mom?” Tim choked, Lucy let out a surprised laugh, and Nyla’s eyes went wide with shock. But Jase just smiled. If ever an opportunity had presented itself...and Jase decided to run with it. He had been working on a proposal for weeks now...and promptly threw out his well laid plans for right here, and right now. But something had made him put the ring in his pocket earlier that day, even though he had no plans to propose that day. He didn’t know why, until now. “Sure...I’d love to. You think you can put in a good word for me? I’m not sure she’s on board with the idea yet.” Everyone but Tim was gaping at Jase and Lila, who were chatting as if they were the only two people in the room. “Well, I know we talked about it before...but did you ask her yet?” Nyla’s mouth dropped open. “You two talked about this?” Jase glanced over his shoulder and frowned at Nyla. “You mind? Lila and I are talking. I’ll get to you in a minute.” Then he directed his attention back to Lila as Nyla’s eyes popped out of her head. Tim bowed his head to hide his grin, and Lucy looked at Tim with narrowed his eyes. She leaned next to him and whispered. “Is he doing what I think he’s doing? Did you know about this?” Tim just looked at Lucy and grinned, innocently shrugging his shoulders. Lucy smacked him on the arm as she gasped and smiled and covered her mouth with her hand. Lila frowned at Jase. “This is serious Mr. Jase. You can’t ask my mom without a ring. That’s just not the way these things work.” Jase laughed. “How would you know that? And as it turns out, I do happen to have a ring…” 

Nyla couldn’t believe her eyes as Jase pulled out a ring box and opened it and showed it to Lila. “You think your mom would like this? I made it.” Lila squealed with delight. “Wow! That’s really pretty Mr. Jase! But you better show mom and make sure she likes it first.” Jase nodded, a serious expression on his face. “You know what? You’re probably right. Good thinking, Lila. I’m glad you have my back.” Jase left Lila’s bedside, and turned to Nyla. He didn’t get down on one knee, but instead, handed her the opened ring box. “Well? Do you like it?” Nyla gasped as she saw a stunning platinum ring with a 2 carat cushion shaped blue sapphire sitting on top, surrounded by tiny diamonds. She looked at Jase and then back at the ring, completely speechless. Lila frowned. “I’m not sure she likes it Mr. Jase.” Jase laughed, but kept looking at Nyla. Tim and Lucy were watching the moment with big, cheesy grins. Jase turned to Lila. “Help me out here...I’m not sure she likes it either.” Lila gave him a dramatic whisper. “You’re supposed to get down on one knee Mr. Jase!” Jase rolled his eyes. “How did I forget that part? Why did you let me forget that part, Lila?” Lila frowned at him and kept whispering. “It’s not my fault!” Nyla couldn’t help but laugh at Lila and Jase. Jase turned back to Nyla when he heard her laugh, and this time, he did get down on one knee. He took her left hand, as she smiled through her tears. Jase spontaneously threw out the proposal he’d spent weeks working on, and instead went with his heart. “Remember what I said to you a few days ago? That I’d do anything for you and Lila? Well, I meant it. So please don’t argue with me, and let me spend the rest of my life doing anything for you and Lila.” Then he slid the ring on Nyla’s ring finger...it fit perfectly.

Nyla was looking down at Jase...and she’d never been more terrified in her life, except when Lila had been taken. She barely knew anything about Jase...and yet, she knew him better than anyone. She realized she was more terrified of not spending her life with Jase than she was of spending it with him. She glanced at her daughter who was nodding at her, and then she looked at Tim and Lucy. Lucy’s hand was covering her mouth but Nyla could see her smile behind it. Tim was grinning at her. Nyla felt a tug on her hand and looked back down at Jase...who was suddenly flustered, and nervous. Nyla had never seen him like that before. “Look...umm...you can think about it. You don’t have to answer now...I wasn’t going to ask you yet anyway, we’ve only known each other a few months, and I know that I love you and want you forever, but I get that you need more time and…” Nyla laughed and threw her arms around Jase’s neck as she fell on top of him, almost knocking them both to the floor. “I love you Jase. I don’t know how you did it, but I do love you. Yes, I love the ring. And yes, I’ll let you spend your life doing anything for me and Lila...as long as we get to do the same for you for the rest of our lives.” Lucy squealed as Tim smiled even bigger than he already was. Lila clapped, and ran over to Tim and Lucy. Lucy lifted Lila up in her arms and hugged her. Jase grabbed Nyla’s face in his hands and looked at her intently. Nyla could see how scared he was that she would say no...and it made her melt. “You sure?” Nyla laughed. “Are you giving me a chance to argue with you?” Jase smiled. “No.” And then he kissed her deeply.

Lila jumped out of Lucy’s arms and ran over to Nyla and Jase and hugged them. They laughed, as Lucy ran over to join them, with Nyla showing her the stunning engagement ring Jase had made. It was then that Jase turned to look at Tim, who was still standing in the doorway, watching the happy scene before him. Jase pointedly looked at Lucy, and then back at Tim, and raised his eyebrows. Tim smiled back at him...with a mischievious twinkle in his eyes. 

THE END


End file.
